Two Inches to the Right
by Darkshines1984
Summary: What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship? Please review :-
1. Introduction

**Two inches to the Right**

**Topic:**** NCIS**

**Pairing:**** Kate/Abby**

**Rating:**** M (later)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS or I would be writing episodes not fanfics…**

**Summary:**** What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship?**

_**Quick Author's Note:**__ I don't usually write AU fic's but I have really wanted to write a Kate and Abby fic for ages and couldn't quite figure out how to put it into the timeline. Then I was watching Kill Ari again the other day and it struck me that, as Tony had considered, a gust of wind could have taken Ari's shot of target. So I thought hmmmm lets give this AU thing a go and do a 'what if' Kate had lived story. _

**Introduction – What could have been and should have been and never was…**

Kate didn't even think about what she was doing as she dived in front of Gibbs and took the bullet. She was sure it was because of her training in Presidential Security because she didn't think of her own safety first. Not that she wouldn't take a bullet for Gibbs anyway, he was her boss and an all-round good guy. Of course she had a bullet proof vest on but it still hurt like hell. For a start it felt like someone had scissor kicked her in the chest with steel toe caps on. Then of course she landed on the concrete floor with a hard and painful thud and for a second everything went black. Then she heard Tony's voice as she came to.

"You okay?"

What a stupid question Kate thought as she opened her eyes to glare at him. She was sort of fond of him but most of the time he annoyed the hell out of her and he certainly wasn't the first face she wanted to see when she opened her eyes.

"Ow! I just got shot at point blank range, DiNozzo. What do you think?"

She knew she was probably being a bit sharp with him considering he was just concerned for her well-being and she was about to apologise but then he opened his mouth again and she was glad she didn't bother.

"You're not going to be going to Pilate's class tomorrow?"

He reached out and pulled her up and Kate groaned; partially in pain and partially in response to his comment. For a brief moment her head spun and she felt unbalanced but then it passed and she stood up as straight as possible, determined that Gibbs and Tony shouldn't see any weakness.

"Protection detail is over" Gibbs smirked at her as he brushed some of the dust of her clothing.

"You did good!" Tony declared cheerfully from behind her.

"For once, DiNozzo is right" Gibbs stated giving her that boyish grin he often had. She was sure he must have used it on his ex-wives to get himself out of all kinds of trouble with them. She couldn't resist the chance to needle Tony over Gibbs words.

"Wow. I thought I'd die before I ever…"

She heard a gunshot, felt a flash of pain and then nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ari"

Gibbs stood frozen to the spot for a few seconds and didn't even duck down. Tony seemed frozen in place for a second too, Kate's blood on his face, before he dropped to the floor by Kate's side. He was saying something but for a second it all blurred out as Gibbs looked for the location of the shooter. Then he registered what Tony was yelling to him; "boss she's breathing!"

After a shot from a sniper like that he had just expected her to be dead but when he knelt down to join Tony he saw that the shot had merely glanced her head. The ugly and deep gash was bleeding profusely and Tony was trying to stem the blood by putting pressure on the wound. He doing so rather gingerly but then they had no idea if her skull was okay so it was probably sensible not to put too much pressure there.

"I'll take over Tony" he ordered, "get McGee here and scour this place for evidence."

Tony looked reluctant but pulled away and began to speed dial McGee. As Tony stepped away Gibbs placed his right hand over Kate's wound and dialled for help with his other. He knew who had done this and he was going to hunt him down but god help Ari if Kate died because there would be no corner on this earth he could hide. After a few seconds the call connected and an operator answered.

"NCIS officer down" Gibbs cut into the usual spiel, his voice urgent. The skies were clouding over fast and they looked ugly. A storm was brewing and Gibbs needed his officer off the roof top and fast before rain fell and there was risk of hyperthermia.

**Only a short one for the Introduction just to set the scene, after this the chapters will be fairly long. Think my formula is going to be to follow the framework and timeline of the two episodes but adjust them to fit Kate's survival. Reviews would be much appreciated ;-) **


	2. Loco Lab Rats and Crabby Coroners

**Two inches to the Right**

**Topic:**** NCIS**

**Pairing:**** Kate/Abby**

**Rating:**** M (later)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS or I would be writing episodes not fanfics…**

**Summary:**** What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1 – Loco Lab Rats and Crabby Coroners **

Abby was waiting patiently for the results of one of her forensic tests. Well, she was waiting, perhaps not patiently. She'd resorted to playing music to try and calm her nerves as she waited for some news from her friends. She hated it when they were out doing dangerous things like chasing terrorists and Metallica's version of Whisky in the Bottle was currently doing nothing to distract her even if she did love it. It was about the only thing she'd ever played in her lab that Gibbs recognized. In fact it may have been the only thing he recognized which was weird; but of course it was a folk song, so maybe it was in that form he knew it. Not that it was important how or why Gibbs knew it, just something mildly curious for her to consider whilst she was waiting. Damn she was bored.

The just as she was trying to find something interesting to do her phone started faintly ringing. Well it probably wasn't faintly at all it was just the music was loud and it wasn't really ringing it was making cow sounds. She glanced at her phone and saw it was Gibbs calling her and raced backwards on her computer chair to pause the music before flipping her phone open and answering the call.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed, happy to hear his voice and know he was okay. However the pause on the other end of the phone instantly made her worried. He was only quite like that when something bad was happening.

"Gibbs what's wrong?" she pleaded. She could feel bile rising in her throat as her sixth sense seemed to go into overdrive.

"Abbs" he said with a serious and even tone, "Kate has been shot and I'm gonna need you…"

"What!" Abby cut it. She hadn't known what to expect but it certainly wasn't that. "Is she okay? Is she alive? Oh my god, please tell me she is okay…"

"Abby" he almost shouted down the phone at her to shut her up and she complied instantly even though her heart was racing in her chest.

"Abby I need you to focus" he continued. "I am going to need you to focus and get to work processing whatever Tony and McGee bring in for you before Ari strikes again. I also need you to stay at NCIS. You are on lockdown Abby; do not leave the building for a second."

Abby's heart was pounding and she can barely breathe or focus. _Strikes again…_oh god Kate had been shot and Abby couldn't get her head around it.

"But Gibbs…" she just needed to know Kate was still alive. That there was a chance she could be okay. She just needed to know she wasn't dead.

"No buts!" Gibbs cut in before ending the call abruptly.

Abby wanted to cry and scream all at the same time. She loved him dearly but why did he have to be so elusive sometimes? Was the fact Tony and Tim were collecting evidence and he wasn't mean he was with Kate and she was alive or did it just mean he was hunting Ari on his own? What would she do if Kate was dead? She would not only be losing a best friend but the person she cared about more than anyone else on the planet except maybe Gibbs. He was like her father, the closest thing to a parent she had, but Kate was the person she had found herself falling in love with. Not that Kate knew that as Abby thought it would probably blow the staunch Catholic's mind and probably their friendship. It had still never stopped her developing those feelings though.

Just as the tears began to fall and her hands shake Ducky appeared in the doorway and opened his arms out to her. She needed what he was offering and instantly shuffled into him for a hug. Gibbs must have rang him too and Ducky was observant, she knew she had never been able to completely mask her feelings for Kate enough to fool him.

"Is she dead?" Abby blurted out as she buried her head in his shoulder. If Kate was gone she needed to know now so she could start dealing with it. Somebody needed to tell her.

"Gibbs was on the way to the hospital with her so no Abby" he reassured her. "Not that he told me very much other than I wasn't allowed to go home…what the hell I'm going to do about my mother I don't know! But anyway we will know more soon enough once Gibbs has calmed down."

Abby started crying more but it was from relief more than anything else. Not that the news was good, it was virtually no news at all. The news wasn't bad though and that was enough to take some of the weight of her shoulders. Kate was still alive and Gibbs was with her.

"Gibbs did seem pretty crazy" Abby admitted as she pulled out of the hug and started to wipe her tears away with her sleeve. It wasn't really like him to let himself get so wound up.

"Well I'm sure he thinks Ari was aiming for him and missed" Ducky stated but there was something in his eyes that seemed to doubt that theory.

"You don't think so?" Abby asked.

"Even from a great distance I can't see the accurate and calculating Ari missing by that much" he admitted. "No I think he probably hit his target although perhaps not as successfully as he would have liked."

The first thing Kate remembered was having a banging headache and hearing blurred noises around her but her eyes just felt too tired and weak to open. Then gradually she felt some strength returning and she fluttered them open only to be met by bright white light which instantly made her slam them closed again. Jesus if this is heaven she thought God has a lot to answer for giving her a blinding headache for all eternity. Considering she had a job which involved shooting at people for a living god was probably allowed to be a little confused by her otherwise catholic virtues but a headache? Bad form!

The sounds started to clear a little and make more sense. People were talking all around her and one of them was familiar. It was Gibbs. She sat up instantly and forced her eyes open, ignoring the pain the bright light caused. Not that it was so bright when she actually sat up because she was no longer staring up at the lights and instead at a sterile hospital wall and a doctor armed with forceps.

"Kate" Gibbs came in from the right of her and wrapped his arms around her holding her still. She turned her head to face him and nearly flopped straight back down again because the room was starting to spin. Gibbs didn't let her fall backwards though and he held her up. She had always been amazed how strong he was compared to how he looked but as an ex-marine he had to be pretty goddamn tough.

"Can you hear me Kate?" he asked softly. She nodded her head even though it did not help the dizzy sensations she was feeling. It was then she realised the side of her face was sticky and wet and as she looked down she saw blood all down her shirt.

"My head…" she mumbled faintly, trying to reach her hand up and touch it but a nurse on the other side of her pulled it back down.

"A bullet grazed your head" Gibbs explained "they need to stitch it now because you have quite a big gash."

She sort of remembered hearing a bang although it was all a bit vague. More importantly though she wondered how big the gash was and was it going to scar. Not that she was vein or anything but she kind of liked the way she looked.

"Ari?" she guessed at the source of her injury. "Sounds about right…flirts with me and then shoots me. I hate men."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby had been sat in her lab in the dark for well over an hour staring at the caricature Kate had drawn of her before someone came to see her again. She expected it to be Tony or McGee with evidence or maybe Ducky coming to check on her again. Instead the person who appeared around the corner armed with a large Cafpow was Gibbs. He didn't bother to turn on any lights, the room was dimly lit by all the machinery and computers in there and he could see her clearly enough. He just wandered up beside her and leant against the desk so he was facing her and placed the drink down in front of her.

"Is she…?" Abby couldn't think about anything except whether Kate was still with them or not.

"She's fine Abbs" he replied instantly, reassuringly reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder. "The bullet grazed her forehead but she is totally fine, she just needed 12 stitches which she isn't too happy about."

"I bet" Abby chuckled. She was so relieved to hear the news that for a second it felt like a weight had been lifted. Then she remembered that reality was that Ari had taken a shot at Kate and was threatening Gibbs life and her mood dropped again.

"I'm sorry I was so abrupt before" Gibbs apologised. "I don't like it when my people are in danger."

He looked so dazed and hurt, like a lost boy. She'd very rarely seen him like this and it wasn't something she enjoyed. Abby stood up and hugged him tightly burying her face in his chest and hanging on for dear life. She'd needed a Gibbs hug the second he stepped into her lab but she'd been frozen to her chair with fear. Now, seeing him so sad she knew he needed a hug too even if he wouldn't admit it or allow it from anyone else but her.

"Tony and McGee are heading back now so I have to go debrief them" Gibbs finally spoke up after what felt like at least a minute. He pulled back slightly and she untangled from him. She'd have liked him to sit with her for a while but she knew he had to go do stuff and be the boss man. He had to go be Gibbs, focus in on Ari and hunt him like prey. It's how he dealt with stress. He took a step away from her before turning back and kissing her on the forehead. Something she was quite used to him doing by now.

"Turn the lights on Abbs" he said softly before walking away and leaving her with her Cafpow. She sat back down and gazed at the silly drawing again and smiled. Kate was fine. Wonderful, beautiful Kate was fine. Abby reached for her remote and turned the light back on again. If Tony and Tim were returning now they would have evidence for her to process and she knew Gibbs needed her to focus.

**It's not the kind of pairing that will generate mass interest so can those who do like a bit of KABBY please review….pretty please **


	3. Moving Target

**Two inches to the Right**

**Topic:**** NCIS**

**Pairing:**** Kate/Abby**

**Rating:**** M (later)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS or I would be writing episodes not fanfics…**

**Summary:**** What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2 – Moving Target**

"Gibbs is being nice."

It was an odd way to start a conversation even for Tony and Abby spun round in her chair to face the soggy haired Special Agent.

"Gibbs is always nice" Abby corrected him. Tony stopped a couple of paces away from her and gazed down at her with a smirk on his face.

"To you and Ducky, maybe, to me...well he growls at me and smacks me on the head…."

She couldn't help but chuckle at him. He always knew how to make her laugh even when times were stressful.

"Which makes you feel wanted" she pointed out as she stood up from her seat. "What d'ya got for me?"

He raised his right hand and waved the evidence bag in front of her. In the bag there were 3 bullet casings and Abby shuddered at the thought that one of them had contained the bullet that had nearly killed Kate.

"308 casings from Ari's sniper's nest" Tony stated "god knows where the actual bullets ended up."

The first thing that popped into Abby's ahead was _thank god it's not in Kate's head _but then as Tony handed her the evidence bag and she looked down at its contents she scowled. What the fuck was she meant to find out from some super standard 308 casings; it was exasperating.

"You would have to give me the most popular calibre in the world" Abby snapped at him. She knew it was hardly his fault that the rounds were so common but he was the only person around to take it out on.

"Well, hey, I just found them. Can you tell what kind of gun he used?" Tony replied so cheerfully it irked her a little. Kate had been shot at with these. Couldn't he see that Kate could have so easily been killed?

"A 308" she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes to highlight how stupid his question was.

"What model 308 Abby?" Tony was getting frustrated too now.

"How am I supposed to know?" she snapped back. She knew deep down she was being unreasonable but she couldn't stop. She needed to get this frustration out.

"Because you're the firearms expert" Tony replied, shrugging his shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That I am" she agreed, tugging a couple of latex gloves out of the box on the desk to the side of her and putting them on as she spoke. "And when I'm done, I will tell you: the propellant, the primer, the percentage of nickel and copper in the brass, whether or not all three rounds were fired from the same weapon, which you assume, but I can prove or disprove. I will tell you who manufactured the ammo, the batch number, and perhaps where it was sold. I will also, with some degree of accuracy, tell you if it was fired from a lever action, a bolt action, a semi-automatic, or an automatic weapon. However, there is no way in hell I can tell you which of the 87 different .308 models fired those rounds!"

Her voice had got gradually louder throughout her speech and she had been pretty much shouting at the stunned Special Agent. He wasn't the kind to get agitated though and he just stayed calm and waited for her to finish her rant.

"The rounds are Lapua" he responded evenly after she had caught her breath.

"What?"

She hadn't expected him just to carry on the conversation like it hadn't happened. A Tony hug wasn't quite a Gibbs hug but she'd appreciate one right now. Why wasn't he trying to comfort her?

"Lapua made the ammo. Logo's on the round" he clarified, pointing at the evidence bag.

The make didn't really help her very much either. She could try and trace rounds of the same make back to Ari or Hamas but as good as she or McGee was she was sure they would find nothing. These organisations tended to buy on the black market with cash. She had to find a way to trace Ari through the casings though to keep her friends safe.

"He tried to kill Kate…"

It had been hours since she had been told now but it was still pretty much the only thought floating around her head. Tony stepped forward to hug her and she moved towards him but just as she did the sound of a large calibre gun rang out and the window and something to the side of her smashed. Within seconds she was on the floor with Tony on top of her. He had shoved her out of harm's way which was wonderful of him but he was sort of crushing her.

"You hit?" he must have noticed her pained expression.

"No. You're heavy" she groaned. She was not a small woman but her whole body was protesting at his full weight resting on her.

"Sorry" he muttered as he shifted of her, dragging her against a metal lab bench for cover. He drew his gun and glanced around the bench. Another shot rang out and he very quickly jumped back behind the cover of the bench. It was weird that she should feel so unsafe in the place that was usually her safe haven. If Ari was shooting into the lab she was his intended target. It was a chilling thought. First Kate had been targeted and now her.

"I've never been shot at before" she admitted to Tony, "I'm not sure I like it much."

"Abby shhhhh!" he immediately quietened her down. She was just going to carry on talking to try and keep her nerves down because she very much doubted Ari could hear them from outside and even if he could he knew they were behind the bench anyway. Then a familiar voice called out from the entrance to the lab.

"Abby!" It was Gibbs and his voice was laced with concern.

"Boss, down!" Tony shouted. She couldn't see Gibbs but half the lights went out and she heard him moving at speed. More shots rang out before the lab went totally black and Gibbs came crashing down and into the side of her.

"You okay?" he placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently. She nodded and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Physically she was absolutely fine but it had been a close miss. The plasma screen the bullet had shattered all over the bench and floor had been just behind her head. It was hard to actually comprehend what just happened.

"Close off Anacostia Park between the bridges, It's a crime scene" Gibbs ordered Tony. The younger Agent went to stand up but Gibbs dragged him back down again by his leg.

"Hey! What if he has a night-vision scope?" their boss barked at Tony. It was sharp and angry but Abby knew he was only trying to keep his team safe.

"That's a good point boss" he replied sheepishly before crawling off towards the entrance of the lab. No other shots rang out which either meant that Tony was out of view or Ari wasn't sticking round outside and risking getting caught. Once Tony was out the lab Gibbs settled down next to her and placed his gun on the floor by his side.

"I will get you bulletproof glass."

She was sure he was just trying to comfort her but it wasn't really necessary. She wasn't a weak little lamb and although a little shaken she hadn't been totally stirred by what had just happened.

"There's no such thing, Gibbs" the scientist in her pointed out.

"Bullet-resistant glass" he corrected himself. He reached up and started picking at her hair; she presumed he was getting glass out of it because there seemed to be small pieces of glass everywhere. Her lab was a mess and it was going to take hours before she could get back to work in there again. Was that the point? Was he only firing into the lab to prevent them processing evidence or was that just wishful thinking. Ducky was probably right when he told her that Ari was probably aiming for Kate because she was female. Ari was targeting Gibbs' women.

"First he went after Kate and now Ari is after me…" she started to try and talk to her about it but he instantly cut into her.

"I was walking by that window when he fired."

He knew as well as she did that Ari would not have missed Gibbs if he was just on the other side of the street. The terrorist probably didn't even realise Gibbs was there if he was focussing on what was going on inside the lab.

"You're just saying that to make me feel safe" she wasn't going to let him deflect that easily. He pulled her into his arms and cuddled her.

"I'll keep you safe, Abby" he promised before kissing her head. "I'll keep you both safe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate was bored. It had been over three hours since her stitches had been completed and now she was just expected to lie in a horrible thin bed in a horrible sterile room. She hated hospitals at the best of times but it was even worse when apart from a sore head she felt fine and there didn't seem to be any reason for her to be there. To add to her misery she had two NCIS Agents stood outside her room around the clock and they kept sticking their heads in to check on her. It was kind of humiliating for a one time defence officer to have to lie in bed and be defended.

Gibbs had gone about an hour after her stitches had been finished; when the two Agents turned up to replace him. She understood that he had to go but she wished one of the others could have come and sat with her for a bit. Even Tony would have been better than this boredom although she was sure if he was actually there she'd want him to go again about 2 minutes later.

Ideally she'd want Abby but she wouldn't be much of a protection detail and of course she'd be way too busy in the lab to escape for hours yet. She wondered how Abby was feeling right now. Would it be weird for the quirky Goth to be handling evidence that had been involved in her shooting? She knew Abby would be upset that she had got hurt especially as they had become really good friends. Kate would have never imagined it the first time she had met Abby but the two actually got on incredibly well and in many ways complimented each other's personalities. Abby was outgoing and wild whereas she was quite tense and reserved. They both had been raised by strict catholic families though and Abby understood Kate more than any of the others could. The raven haired forensic scientist was also intriguing and beautiful. Something Kate had started to notice more and more recently even if it didn't really fit with traditional catholic values.

Just as she was getting lost in thought her phone rang from the bedside table. She sat up quickly and grabbed it, checking who was calling before answering.

"Gibbs!" She had never been so happy to have a phone call from him.

"Kate I'm sending an armoured car to escort you back to NCIS" Gibbs got straight to the point. "Your doctor says it's fine and I want you back in this building as soon as possible."

Kate was pleased that she could return and get out of the hospital but she knew something was wrong or Gibbs would have not made her return such a priority.

"What's happened?" she blurted out. She knew he was never keen to say more than necessary but she had a horrible feeling someone was hurt.

"Ari took a shot at Abby through her lab window and Ducky thinks he is targeting the women in my life because he knows it will piss me off the most" Gibbs replied honestly.

Kate processed the words Ari, shot and Abby and felt sick. She knew he had missed but the fact he could have shot Abby just turned her stomach. The Goth was tough but she knew that would have shaken her and she just wanted to be able to give Abby a hug. She needed to be at NCIS with her.

"Tell this escort to hurry the hell up Gibbs."

**I know it's only just getting into it and we've had no Abby and Kate interaction yet but it coming next chapter Then after that it's pretty much all Abby and Kate with the others butting in and out!**


	4. Hug a Kate

**Two inches to the Right**

**Topic:**** NCIS**

**Pairing:**** Kate/Abby**

**Rating:**** M (later)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS or I would be writing episodes not fanfics…**

**Summary:**** What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3 – Hug a Kate**

Abby and McGee had been in the garage for well over an hour and she was currently pulling 308's out of McGee's SUV. She had a nasty feeling they were going to match the casings Tony had found of Ari's and from the way Gibbs' face had fell when McGee had told him they had found them he obviously did too.

"Where were you before you took cover?" Gibbs asked McGee. The Probationary NCIS Officer moved around the car and ducked down.

"Uh, right here" McGee replied confidently. Abby could see exactly what Gibbs was looking at. One of the bullet holes was right behind McGee's head. It made her feel sick again that Ari had targeted another one of her friends. All the feelings she had felt in the lab after she had been shot at came flooding back and she held back the urge to vomit.

"Tony's right. You do owe that terrorist a thank you" Gibbs stated calmly. Abby was sure that their boss was furious that Ari had targeted yet another member of his team but he was hiding it well. McGee looked at the bullet hole before standing up; he looked a little lost for words. Just as he opened his mouth to finally say something the elevator door swung open and Tony swaggered in. Abby hadn't seen him for a while, not since he'd went with her to fill the incident report in over an hour before. He glanced back over his shoulder and a bandaged figure followed him out of the elevator and into the garage.

"Kate!" Abby squealed, forgetting her previous nauseous feeling at the site of her friend. Her legs reacted the same time her mouth did and she ran the few metres separating herself from Kate and leapt onto her, totally forgetting about Kate's injury in her excitement even though she wore a bandage around her head. The smaller women didn't even flinch or waiver as Abby's full weight landed on her and she wrapped her arms around the forensic scientist as vigorously as Abby was doing to her.

"I was so worried" Abby told her as they continued to hug. Kate squeezed her a bit tighter before letting her slide onto her feet again. They continued hugging even when Abby was supporting her own weight again.

"I was worried about you too" Kate replied honestly; "Tony told me about what happened."

She stroked Abby's hair as they finally pulled apart and Abby wanted to reach out to her and touch her face and bandage but she resisted. She did think that Kate may actually be attracted to her too but she doubted she would ever act on it. So such a show of affection by Abby would probably not be appreciated especially in front of the others. Still for a second they held eye contact for longer than was necessary for two concerned friends.

"It's good to see you Kate" McGee called from behind Abby, breaking the spell. Kate glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'm glad I can still she you" she quipped back to him. Abby turned to face McGee and Gibbs too so her, Kate and Tony stood in line. She had almost forgotten he was there whilst she had been hugging Kate. He had been surprisingly quiet, none of the normal girl on girl comments you would usually expect from him. Instead he seemed more focussed on Gibbs who was walking past them and towards the elevator door.

"He didn't police his brass again" he informed their boss. "Metro PD found a .308 casing in the park next to tire tracks."

Gibbs stopped and looked at him like he'd grown three heads. When Tony didn't say anything else Gibbs sighed loudly before starting to instruct him.

"Tell Metro PD to…"

"Bring the evidence here ASAP? Already did, Boss" Tony interrupted with a huge smirk on his face. Gibbs rewarded him with a dirty look before getting into the elevator. "Oh, and by the way, the director wants to see you up at MTAC."

Tony put his thumbs up at Gibbs and their boss threw another dirty at him as the elevator door closed. Tony turned back towards Abby and Kate and smiled. He looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"Why are you pissing Gibbs off?" Kate asked him. Giving Abby a questioning look to which the forensic scientist just rolled her eyes in Tony's direction.

"He was being too nice" Tony complained, "I don't like him nice!"

Kate gave him a look that screamed you big child at him but Abby couldn't resist taking it one step further and smacking Tony on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Tony cried out, "What was that for?"

Abby just smirked and returned to McGee's car. She had just finished her examination of the car as Gibbs came in and she needed to pack up her equipment. Kate followed her over and stood and watched her as she packed, stooping every now and again to pick something up for Abby. Abby could feel Kate's stare on her the whole time and every now and again Tony called McGee over and was taking too him quietly. The pair kept glancing over and Abby was sure Tony was relaying some kind of order from Gibbs to him about her or Kate. Finally McGee headed back over to them and Tony left.

"Your lab is all sorted Abby so we can head over there when you are ready" McGee informed her.

"We?" Abby asked, wondering why he was coming with her.

"Gibbs wants me to stay with you and Kate" he admitted. He looked a bit sheepishly at Kate who looked a little frustrated but didn't comment. She'd obviously expected to be kept off active duty for a bit.

"I'm all done here" Abby replied, "so grab a box and make yourselves useful."

Abby had sat and processed the bullets and other evidence she had found in the garage whilst McGee had sat at the table in the corner playing on some sort of online game. Kate had asked the odd question about what Abby was doing but had been stood across the room for a while staring at the bullet hole in the wall. Abby wondered what she was thinking and it was seriously distracting her from her work. When she was sure McGee wasn't looking she stole glances at the female Special Agent. Even with the bandage around her head she looked beautiful and graceful. Abby was finding it harder than ever to ignore her feelings for Kate now she had come so close to losing her.

"McGee can you go get me some Cafpow please?" Abby asked the Probationary Agent. "I'm sure Kate would like a coffee and maybe we could have a couple of muffins or something too."

McGee paused his game and looked around the computer at her and then at Kate. He looked very unsure about what to do as he glanced between the two of them. Kate turned away from the wall to face the two of them and smirked at McGee's discomfort.

"Erm…Gibbs said not too leave you…." McGee began to protest before Kate cut in on him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you going to get us a drink" she chastised him; "you are hardly protecting us if you dehydrate us McGee. And….I do have a gun."

"And she used to guard the President" Abby chirped in, spinning round in her chair to face him fully. "So I'm sure she can hold the fort for the ten minutes in which you are gone!"

"Okay" the Probationary Agent stressfully rubbed his face before standing up and putting his jacket on. "You better not move a muscle from this room whilst I am gone."

The forensic scientist was relieved he had agreed to go. It wasn't she didn't appreciate Gibbs' concern or enjoy his company but something was going on with Kate and she wanted privacy so they could speak. Abby waited a couple of seconds after McGee walked out of sight before asking Kate if she was okay just in case he was still in hearing distance.

"What's so fascinating about that wall?" Abby asked as she swivelled her chair back in the direction of the desk and the beautiful Special Agent. Kate glanced back at the bullet hole and run her hand over the hole.

"I can't believe you nearly got shot" Kate explained softly. "I'm just looking at this hole and the trajectory it must have come in on and I can see it's your head height. It's just…the sooner we catch him the better, right? I don't want to lose you."

Abby caught eye contact with Kate at was surprised what she saw in those pretty brown eyes. Fear; Kate was scared but not for herself even though she had been shot at herself. Fear for Abby. As much as Abby wanted to run to Kate and kiss her she knew now was not an appropriate time…if there ever was an appropriate time to do something so crazy. Instead she went down the only other route she could see open to her; good old humour.

"I have bullet proof glass now" she smiled at Kate and gestured towards her brand new and very clean window panes.

"There is no such thing as bullet proof glass Abby…"

Abby couldn't help but chuckle at the fact Kate reacted the same way she had when Gibbs had said it to her. It seemed neither of them where that easily fooled.

"I know" she admitted, "but I have you to keep me safe Kate."

The beautiful brunette stepped away from the wall and towards her, stopping on the other side of the lab bench and looking at her with such honesty in her eyes.

"I'll always keep you safe Abby" Kate promised. Abby felt her heart skip a beat in her chest at the way Kate was gazing at her. She felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, when the beautiful woman in front of her looked at her like that. She knew she had to focus on her work, especially if they were going to ever catch Ari. Coming up with a creative solution to finding out more about what equipment Ari was using was the only way she could help keep her friends safe. Kate's eyes were so intense though that it was hard to look away and it was the Special Agent who finally broke eye contact not her.

"What are you working on?" Kate asked as she made her way around the bench and behind the seated Abby. She leant over the forensic scientist so their cheeks were almost touching and Abby stopped breathing again at her proximity.

"I'm trying to find a way of working out what fired those 308's" she said unsteadily. "I'm coming up blank at the moment though."

"Try to relax" Kate placed her hands on Abby's shoulders and began to rub them softly. "You are really tense; if you relax you may find it easier to focus."

Abby was 100% sure that Kate's hands being on her would not help her think! To be fair on Kate though it was relaxing, especially when she started applying more pressure and using her thumbs to work out any knots in her muscles. She had been given a Kate shoulder massage before but this one was even better than last time.

"It's a shame you haven't got any footage to work with" Kate spoke up as she continued massaging and rubbing Abby's shoulders. "We might have been able to identify the weapon from the muzzle if an NCIS' Security Camera had been on this side of the building."

"No footage" Abby mumbled, "Only some audio of McGee being shot at by Ari and the terrorists."

Abby had her eyes closed but then they suddenly shot open. An idea was forming very quickly in her super powered brain and she was sure with Kate's help they could make her idea work.

"The terrorists were all using handguns!" she declared loudly, causing Kate to stop massaging and turn Abby's chair so they were facing each other. Abby gazed up at her with a huge smile on her face and Kate tilted her head to the side quizzically.

"I'm not following you" she admitted. Abby jumped to her feet and began pacing from Kate to the window and back again making Kate cringe every time she got near the window.

"Well I can isolate the sound of Ari's Sniper Riffle firing because it will be distinctly different from the handguns. Then once we have the sound of it firing we just need to compare all the models that fire 308's. We should be able to narrow it down considerably…"

"Is there a database of guns to compare it too?" Kate inquired, her eyes following Abby the whole time. Abby halted by the window and Kate twitched nervously, but Abby was deep in thought and was oblivious.

"No…so we are going have to make one" Abby instructed, "We should have most of them if not all of them here in the building."

She began pacing again but as she reached Kate the Special Agent grabbed her shoulders and brought her to a sudden halt. Abby looked at her in surprise because for the normally reserved Kate it was kind of rough.

"Will you stay away from the window" Kate shouted at her. Abby jumped slightly in surprise but then grasped Kate's arms gently to calm her. Kate's hands when from Abby's shoulders to her face and she cupped Abby's cheeks. It looked very much like she was going to kiss her and god Abby wanted her to but of course the moment had to get ruined. Just as Abby was reaching up to cup Kate's cheeks too McGee waltzed into the lab and Kate instantly dropped her hands back to Abby's shoulders. Abby placed her hands back on Kate's wrists and gave them a squeeze before dropping her hands to her side.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he placed the tray of food and drink down on the table by his laptop. "I heard shouting…"

Kate shifted away from Abby and put her hand up apologetically. McGee looked at Abby for answers, obviously taking his role as their body guard far too seriously.

"We think we have a way of identifying the weapon Ari is using" Abby informed him. She knew it wasn't really what he was asking about but he really didn't need to know that Kate was terrified for her safety. It was their personal life after all.

_**Please give some feedback guys! Even if it's just why you like a bit of KABBY it would be nice to know what you are thinking.**_


	5. McGee's Female Overload

**Two inches to the Right**

**Topic:**** NCIS**

**Pairing:**** Kate/Abby**

**Rating:**** M (later)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS or I would be writing episodes not fanfics…**

**Summary:**** What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4 – McGee's Female Overload**

Kate was actually quite enjoying helping Abby in the gun lab. It was probably an incredibly complex procedure but with computer technology is was actually relatively easy to compare the audio sounds of the riffles firing. Plus Kate was pretty adept at firing sniper rifles into water barrels. The FBI had provided them with weapons and they had narrowed it down to four already but they were in the process of narrowing it down to three.

McGee had set up the audio equipment but had been playing on his laptop ever since they had started testing the rifles. Every now and then she'd spotted him peering round the computer at them and she was sure he was checking them out. It was slightly annoying but she was well use to being perved on, she did work with Tony after all. However it was a bit much when he started watching Abby's ass as she bent over the water barrel.

"McGee with you stop perving on my….friend" Kate had nearly said 'girl' but she had caught herself just on time. She was sure even Abby would have got a shock if she'd had come out with something like that.

Abby stood up and glared at the Probationary Agent before walking round the other side of the barrel to stand by Kate, who was still holding a menacing looking Tango 51 rifle.

"You know you look pretty sweet with that Kate…" McGee started to say but Abby hushed him.

"That could have been the gun Ari used to shoot at her" the Goth pointed out, "does it seem so sweet now Timothy?"

"Erm…no" he admitted.

Kate couldn't help but chuckle at the awkward look on McGee's face as he shifted uneasily in his chair and loosened his shirt around his neck.

"Can you go find Gibbs and tell him I have something for him?" Abby continued on like nothing had just been said. "Maybe he could find you something to do other than play on Call of Duty."

Kate knew that Abby was just trying to get rid of him for a bit because normally she would just ring Gibbs. The forensic Scientist was never fond of having people under her feet when she was working and McGee really had nothing to do at the moment. She had been quite surprised Abby was letting her help. Either Abby wanted to keep Kate near like Kate wanted to keep her near or she just found Kate useful for this experiment. Kate was quite happy to presume it was the former not the later. Maybe it was the head injury but she was finding herself more entranced by the chirpy scientist than ever.

"Gibbs said I shouldn't…" McGee tried to protest but cut out as Kate tapped the sniper rifle against her left hand menacingly. The bandaged head just added to the menacing image Kate was trying to push across and McGee gulped nervously. She was sure he didn't know whether to run or check her out again.

"Erm…I'll go tell him" McGee conceded. The Probationary Agent slinked off and Kate turned to Abby with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"That was fun" Kate admitted. The Forensic Scientist didn't seem so amused and instead looked thoughtfully back at her.

"What if that was the weapon he used Kate?" Abby asked quietly, "doesn't that scare you."

Kate shifted awkwardly and lowered the gun, removing it from over her shoulder and placing it down by the two other possible weapons they had identified. She had a nasty feeling she knew which weapon Ari had been using. She had a 'gut feeling' if you like, because of something an ex-Marine had told her once when she had been working in defence.

"I cannot get my head around the fact I nearly lost you" Abby apologised, giving the sniper rifles set out before them a displeased look.

"You're my best friend Kate and I…well you…you mean more to me than…" just then the results from the last audio comparison started flashing on the computer screen.

"…results…" Abby finished. Kate felt a little frustrated that she hadn't got to hear what Abby wanted to say and now there was a tension in the room. Unspoken words hung between them and Kate new it wasn't the right time now, if there was ever a right time, but it was still a disappointment.

"I mean more to you than your lab results?" Kate quipped to try and relieve the tension, "Abby I am honoured!"

Abby was still in a state of shock that she had nearly blurted out her feelings for Kate in the middle of the gun lab. Luckily the Special Agent had diffused the situation whether on purpose or by accident. They had not been left on their own long before Gibbs appeared, trailed by a rather miserable looking McGee who had obviously been smacked around the back of the head by Gibbs for leaving them.

"Abby, Kate…" Gibbs greeted them both with a severe look on his face. Abby didn't give him a chance to tell them of for sending their minder away and burst straight into reporting their finds to him.

"The FBI database gave us six weapons whose rifling patterns fit the bullets you recovered. We've been able to eliminate all but three: two SWAT weapons, the Tango-51 and Bravo-51, and this…"

"My old friend, the Marine M3-A1 sniper rifle" Gibbs cut in. He picked up the M3-A1 reverently and aimed it at the wall. It looked pretty natural in his hands and Abby cringed. She wished they would all stop handling and speaking about the weapons like they were toys when one of them was identical to the weapon that had shot at her, McGee and Kate.

"Uh, my vote is for the Tango or Bravo-51. What d'you think, Gibbs?" Abby tried to ignore his actions and carry on with the conversation. Gibbs put down the rifle and looked at the screen with the bullet comparisons on. Something flickered in his eyes but then his face went blank again.

"Your test runs show more gouging than Ari's" he commented on the results. "He was hand-loading and moly-coating."

"You are so good" Abby cheekily remarked. It was quick of Gibbs to notice but then he had been a Marine sniper himself not so long ago.

"Moly-coating?" McGee asked from behind them. Abby was about to answer him when Kate spoke up for the first time since the other two had walked into the lab.

"Molybdenum disulphide McGee, It's a lubricant" she informed him. "It decreases barrel wear and increases accuracy."

Abby was surprised Kate knew so much about those kinds of weapons. It wasn't the kind of machinery Kate would have handled on protection detail but then it was probably the kind of thing they would have to defend against. Gibbs turned away from Abby and Kate and back towards the youngest of the Agents.

"McGee, run a trace on Tango and Bravo 51 sales, last six weeks, tri-state area. Check the Bravo first."

Abby was pretty tired but she still picked up very quickly on the fact Gibbs was favouring one of the two weapons. It wasn't for any reason she had given so she was curious to know why.

"I can't do that here…boss" McGee stuttered over his words. Gibbs looked thoroughly unimpressed with him.

"Then go" Gibbs instructed, "You keep leaving them anyway."

"On it, Boss" McGee jumped to attention and started packing up his laptop and stuff that was littering one of Abby's work benches. Abby felt a bit bad for him now, she and Kate had blatantly got him into their boss's bad books. On the subject of their boss; Gibbs looked thoughtful again and Abby wondered what he wasn't telling her.

"Is your gut telling you something?" she was never good at beating around the bush.

"Yeah, I need coffee" he deflected her question. Kate shifted slightly to the side of her and Abby turned to look at her friend. Like Gibbs she also looked like she was hiding something and Abby looked between the two awkwardly. McGee looked none the wiser too but that didn't make her feel any better.

"What aren't you telling me? Gibbs? Kate?"

Abby was getting frustrated, she didn't like secrets. Her question just seemed to make Kate more shifty looking and Gibbs sighed.

"As a Marine sniper, I used hand-loaded Lapua" he started to explain. "308, boat tail, full metal jacket, moly-coated bullets."

There was a long pause as Abby thought through what he was saying. She partly got what he meant, that Ari was copying him, yet he didn't think he was using the same gun.

"He's copying you…so why aren't you favouring the M3-A1?" Abby didn't understand why she wasn't getting full answers from him. Was it because it was a Marine gun and he couldn't get hold of one? It still wouldn't explain why he favoured the Bravo.

"Abby" Kate suddenly spoke up, stepping towards her. The beautiful Special Agent looked at her pleadingly to drop it. She couldn't drop it though; maybe it was because she was so heavily emotionally involved but she had to know why.

"Gibbs?" Abby pestered her boss again. He turned and started to walk away but then halted and turned back to her.

"Know what a sniper calls a Bravo-51?" he asked Abby as he threw Kate an apologetic look.

"Please don't…" Kate actually sounded like she was pleading with Gibbs and it suddenly made Abby very weary of what she was about to hear.

"What?" Abby whispered, "What do they call it?"

"A 'Kate'" Gibbs informed her neutrally. If she didn't know him better she could have been led to believe he found the guns nickname merely an interesting fact. In reality she knew he was just good at hiding his emotions but she didn't understand how Kate could keep her composure.

"Kate?" she knew it wasn't clear if she was repeating the name of the gun or asking Kate if she was okay. She wasn't even sure herself.

"It's fine Abby" Kate comforted her. The brunette seemed to be drifting ever closer to her side but Abby didn't feel comforted just more and more nauseous. She felt like she was about to throw up.

"NO! No its not! Nothing about this is fine" Abby shouted at her in reply. "Gibbs tell her it's not alright."

Kate reached out and placed her right hand on Abby's cheek to calm her down. Just as Abby closed her eyes and tried to calm herself she saw Kate glare at Gibbs over her shoulder. Kate was trying to protect her; she didn't want her to be upset. Shouldn't it be Kate who was more upset though?

"Get some rest" Gibbs instructed them. "You are both safe here."

Gibbs had walked out after instructing them to get some rest leaving Kate cupping the cheek of the tall, beautiful forensic scientist. With her eyes closed and her head tilted into Kate's palm Abby looked so childlike and vulnerable. If McGee hadn't hung round until Gibbs had left Kate was sure she would have leant forward and kissed Abby's cheek and forehead right now. Instead she had to lower her hand and step away from the object of her affections.

"What's wrong McGee?" she asked the lingering Agent.

"There are two strange women downstairs" he informed her. It seemed like a very odd explanation for him hanging round in the lab when there were two strange women lingering here too.

"And?" she encouraged him to explain himself.

"One is an Israeli sent from Mossad" he continued. "She is Ari's handler and Tony is following her around like a slobbering dog."

If she was Ari's handler then she was there to protest his innocence. Kate was sure that wasn't going to go down well with Gibbs. The bit about Tony though, well that was hardly news was it!

"The other is our new Director" McGee continued when she didn't comment.

"When did that happen" Abby spoke up. Kate was as surprised as she was, it seemed a strange time for Director Morrow to jump ship or retire.

"That's all I know for now…I just thought you'd want a heads up" McGee scooped up his stuff and went to walk out but Kate had one more question.

"McGee, what's her name?"

The Probationary Agent turned back to face her and looked thoughtful.

"Director Shepard" I think, "J Shepard."

Kate recognised the name but it took a few seconds to click into place where she knew it from. In the meantime McGee had left and Abby had stepped closer to her again.

"Name ring a bell?" Abby asked. Even when tired the Forensic Scientist was quick to read peoples expressions and body language. Not quite as shit hot as Ducky but she was still super observant.

"She's an ex NCIS Special Agent" Kate replied causing Abby to look at her quizzically. "She was once Gibbs partner."

"How do you know that….I don't know that?" Abby babbled. The only reason Kate was aware of it was because Director Morrow had mentioned her when she had begun working there. It was pure chance she actually remembered the name. She turned to face Abby to explain but then decided it was unimportant. The younger woman had noticeable bags under her eyes; she had no idea how she hadn't noticed before but Gibbs was right, Abby needed rest and so did she.

**We have cuddling on the way…. Hope you are enjoying it so far.**


	6. Kabby Cuddles

**Two inches to the Right**

**Topic:**** NCIS**

**Pairing:**** Kate/Abby**

**Rating:**** M (later)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS or I would be writing episodes not fanfics…**

**Summary:**** What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship?**

**Chapter 5– Kabby Cuddles**

Abby would usually protest at the idea of rest when so much was going on but when it was a Gibbs order being enforced by Caitlin Todd she wasn't going to put up a fight. Abby had a sleeping bag and pillow stowed away in her office which Kate already knew about. The beautiful agent had come down to the lab to give her evidence once, found her asleep, and tried to leave the evidence without waking her up. Abby had woken up of course and found it incredibly sweet how Kate apologised.

In the present, Kate was lightly tugging at Abby's wrist and the forensic scientist wondered what the rush was. She hoped Kate wasn't going to just abandon her. She hadn't been alone since she'd been shot at and she didn't think she wanted to be just yet.

"You are going to sleep with me right?" Abby realised that could be misconstrued but Kate didn't seem to notice. "Please don't leave me."

She knew she sounded like a small child when she pleaded like that but she needed Kate to realise she needed her there with her. Kate stopped trying to tug Abby's wrist only to grab her hand instead and interlock their fingers together. The beautiful special agent turned to face her and smiled softly at her. Abby's heart did a little flip; she'd always loved Kate's eyes.

"I won't leave you Abby" she promised her, "I won't leave you alone."

Abby was relieved to hear it but she was still a little confused how they were going to both rest on a single sleeping bag.

"I only have one sleeping bag" the forensic scientist made sure Kate realised.

"Got something against sharing with me Abby?" Kate chuckled before tugging on her hand and starting to walk again.

"N…no" Abby stumbled over her words as she allowed Kate to guide her into her office.

"Good" Kate stated as she closed the door behind them. It was kind of pointless as it was made of glass and therefore see-through.

Kate saw the sleeping bag folded up between two filing cabinets and let go of the forensic scientist. Abby watched with interest as the slender agent unfolded the green bedding and rolled it out onto the floor. She placed the pillow at the open end and unzipped the sleeping bag about half way down.

"Spent a lot of time camping?" Abby quizzed. She couldn't imagine the prim and proper Kate sleeping in a tent but then again she had heard of Kate sleeping under her desk on time consuming cases.

"A few times" Kate admitted. "Don't look so surprised, this is luxury compared to some of the places I have had to slog it out in."

Abby still couldn't picture Kate 'slogging it out' anywhere. She was always so tidy and neat and beautiful and it was a very small sleeping bag they were going to be sharing…

Kate kicked her shoes off and sat down on the thin sleeping bag in question. When Abby didn't make a move to follow her, the Special Agent patted the bedding lightly.

"Sit and take your boots off" Kate encouraged her, "unless you like sleeping with them on."

Abby shuffled nearer and sat next to her. She reached down and unzip the platforms before she could kick them off. Whilst she sorted her boots Kate undid her belt and placed it next to the pillow. Abby wasn't surprised the agent still felt slightly apprehensive even here in the heart of NCIS. Ari had snuck in before and was the kind of crazy terrorist who would happily try again.

"I usually sleep in the lab because it's kind of eerie in here alone at night" Abby explained as Kate tilted her head and observe the Forensic Scientist.

"You sleep in a coffin Abbs, I didn't think 'eerie' would bother you" Kate admitted, drawing a chuckle out of Abby. The beautiful Agent was right; it did seem a little odd considering Abby liked coffins, graveyards and black roses.

Kate shuffled of the sleeping bag and Abby followed her lead. The NCIS Agent then opened the sleeping bag up to the point she had unzipped it and climbed in. She shuffled right into the fold of the sleeping bag and tapped the space she had left beside her. When Abby looked at the small gap dubiously Kate grasped her hand and tugged the Forensic Scientist towards her. Abby just about avoided falling on top of the special agent but did as she silently commanded. As she first climbed in she lay on her back but Kate pulled her onto her side so they both fitted into the bedding better.

"Just let me zip it up" Kate mumbled as she reached round Abby and slowly drew the zip up so they were both covered. Abby was amazed they both fitted in but then neither of them had much bulk to them.

The Special Agent took hold of her hand again and tugged until Abby settled her head against Kate's shoulder. It meant that the whole of Abby's front was pressed against the left side of the beautiful Special Agent. She could smell Kate's perfume faintly even though she was sure it was hours since she had put some on. The smell was intoxicating; in fact being that close to the smaller woman was intoxicating full stop.

"You're so slight for someone who I know can kick pretty much anyone's ass" Abby stated as she squeezed Kate's hand.

She knew it was common for people to underestimate how tough Kate could be because of her height and build. She'd spent years having to prove herself to men, Gibbs and Tony included.

"It's more about technique than raw strength" Kate explained. Abby knew that, she knew a few things about self-defence herself but she was a bit sturdier built then Kate.

"And do you have good technique Kate?" Abby couldn't resist asking. They younger woman edged impossibly closer to Kate and squeezed her hand again.

"Now you sound like Tony" Kate replied, avoiding answering the obvious sexual connotation to her question.

Abby chuckled again then fell silent. Her thumb lightly brushed Kate's so the Special Agent responded in kind. Kate's hands were surprisingly soft and feminine for someone who was used to wielding weapons. She was sure they were hands with plenty of technique considering her long and elegant fingers but she was sure Kate had never been with a woman before. The Special Agent was too full of old fashioned Catholic values. Abby wondered if she could break through that wall and if she should.

"This feels nice" Kate mumbled sleepily as their hands continued to caress. Abby couldn't help but smile at the three simple words. It did feel nice and it felt even better that Kate was admitting it too even if her guard was down through exhaustion. Abby was sure she could spend every night lying like this, although preferably not in a sleeping bag on the floor, if Kate was willing.

"Gibbs will catch Ari you know" Abby wasn't sure were exactly from her mind that statement came from as she wasn't thinking about Ari at all; not consciously anyway.

"Oh I'm sure Gibbs will find Ari" Kate partially agreed, "I'm not sure catch him is the right word though Abbs."

Kate pulled her even closer and began to stroke her hair. Abby couldn't quite decide how she felt about that. Since she'd been working with NCIS she'd had her eyes opened a bit because Gibbs didn't always play by the rules. Not the rules of the law anyway. He had his own set of rules and sometimes they crossed boundaries that surprised her sometimes. She didn't have any doubts that it was Ari who had shot at her and at Kate. It was the kind of game that he would play with Gibbs but proving it was another matter. He was a professional and he knew how to allude being captured so to stop him Gibbs only really had one choice even if it was outside the law. Shoot the bastard. Abby loved Gibbs like a father and sometimes it scared her when he crossed that line. She'd hate him to get in trouble and be taken away from them.

Kate snored lightly and Abby glanced up at the now sleeping Special Agent. Kate's hands had stilled so that one hand was in Abby's and the other was resting on the top of Abby's head. She'd heard of stroking someone's hair relaxing the person being stroked but not the other way round. Kate must have been exhausted. Under normal circumstances she would have probably been asleep in a hospital bed still now as a human body tended to crave sleep after a trauma. They were lucky to both still be there to sleep in safety now even for a short while.

So with thoughts of Kate floating round her head, her body pressed against hers and the feeling of the Agents chest rising and falling below her head, Abby closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep too.

It had been nearly an hour since Gibbs had called them and woke them from their sleep because Ducky had left headquarters. Kate had nearly jumped out her skin and grabbed her gun when her mobile had started ringing and poor had Abby had found herself being catapulted everywhere as Kate had sat bolt upright in the sleeping bag. She had apologised profusely but Abby had just found it amusing how on edge Kate could be.

They had both awkwardly rushed out of the sleeping bag to get into Abby's lab before Gibbs appeared. They heard him coming a mile off because he was going off his head down his mobile phone at Ducky's answer machine. Kate couldn't remember seeing of hearing him so worried and when Ducky finally picked up his messages he was going to get an earful.

McGee had traced the last number to have called Ducky's cell before Gibbs had started screaming at it and it turned out it was Gerald. Kate had almost forgotten about Gerald's existence which was a bit harsh considering he had been held hostage with her and Ducky by Ari.

Anyway they had traced Gerald and Ducky's phones to a location in Georgetown and Gibbs had gone to find out what was going on. So currently she was sat with a panicking Abby and a silent McGee who seemed to be typing and clicking wildly on his computer. She had no idea what he was doing or looking for and she was sure she probably wouldn't understand even if he tried to explain. As Tony would probably say she didn't 'speak geek'.

She had spent a lot of the time they had been waiting watching Abby tap a pen against the lab bench. The Goth was flustered and she couldn't sit still; Kate thought it was amazing how so little sleep could totally re-energise the scientist. They had only slept for maybe 80 minutes before being woken to deal with the current crisis. It had felt fantastic having Abby pressed that close to her. It's something she would never have dared do before all this happened. She had spent months hiding from her feelings, telling herself it was against her religion, telling herself it was against Gibbs rules. Suddenly after being reminded of her own mortality she was starting to think 'screw it' because surely her happiness had to count for something.

"Why doesn't Gibbs hurry up?" Abby bemoaned suddenly. "I want to know Ducky is okay."

Kate got up from her seat in the corner and walked round to behind Abby at the main lab bench. The Scientist looked visibly tense so Kate began to firmly massage her shoulders, drawing a low moan from her. McGee's typing suddenly stopped so Kate turned her head to glare at him. As expected he was ogling at them but he quickly stopped when he saw Kate's face and the typing sounds began in earnest again.

"Gibbs can only drive as fast as traffic allows Abby" she reminded her, "He'll call soon."

Just as she said that McGee's phone went off and he was super quick answer it. Kate stopped her administrations on Abby's shoulders and the scientist spun her seat round to face McGee. They couldn't hear what Gibbs was saying, they were only getting McGee's half of the phone conversation.

"Why would they leave their cell phones in the park? ... Do you want me to come down there? ..."

None of that sounded good. If there cell phones were in the park then their owners were in trouble. Ari had them and that could not be good. Suddenly Abby was on her feet and she snatched the phone out of McGee's hand.

"Gibbs, Ari has Gerald and Ducky" Abby stated the obvious. There was a pause as Abby listened to Gibbs and paced the floor in front of Kate and McGee.

"How do you know?" Kate could only guess at what was being said but she was sure he was trying to convince Abby that they were still alive. After all if Ari had killed them it would be their bodies Gibbs had found and not their cell phones. Just then McGee cleared his throat and pulled the phone back out of Abby's hand. She went to protest but then stopped and stared at the entrance to the lab.

"Ah… Boss? Gerald's here" McGee stated. Kate swung towards the direction both her colleagues were looking to see Ducky's old assistant stood there looking very flustered.

"Ari's got Ducky!" he spoke up.

McGee went to say something into the phone but then just closed it over. Gibbs had obviously just hung up; he did that a lot and it probably meant he was racing back to base. Everyone was silent for a second so Kate decided to take charge even if she was meant to be off the case injured. It certainly didn't look like McGee would start talking anytime soon with his mouth wedged that wide open.

"We know" Kate told Gerald, "Gibbs has just found your cells in Georgetown."

Gerald came a bit closer and scratched his head in confusion. The position of the phones was still up on the screen and they were now moving back in this direction with Gibbs.

"He took my phone off me" Gerald stated, "he wanted to convince Ducky he was innocent...that he hadn't shot you."

Kidnapping Ducky had made little sense anyway as it had been a total change in direction. It certainly wasn't taking pot shots at female members of the team. It didn't really make sense that Ari was suddenly trying to prove himself innocent by speaking too Ducky of all people. Through what McGee said he had a pretty good outlet in his handler who had the new Directors ear. No, something else was happening here and they needed to figure it out and fast. She pulled McGee's chair away from the table he had been working at and pointed at it.

"Start from the beginning Gerald and tell us everything" she instructed him.


	7. How to Make McGee Nervous

**Two inches to the Right**

**Topic:**** NCIS**

**Pairing:**** Kate/Abby**

**Rating:**** M (later)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS or I would be writing episodes not fanfics…**

**Summary:**** What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship?**

**Chapter 6 – How to make McGee nervous**

Kate had been clicking away on the computer for almost forty minutes when she finally jumped up and did a little dance that reminded Abby of the cute little shuffle Crash Bandicoot did when he reached the end of a level. Obviously the beautiful agent had enjoyed more success than Abby on their video surveillance hunt.

"Sorry" Kate blushed at her own actions and sat back down again.

"You found something Special Agent Todd?" Abby purred seductively.

"Oh yes" the brunette agent responded silkily, sliding her chair along slightly to make space for Abby.

The forensic scientist felt a bit more free to flirt now McGee was running an errand for Gibbs upstairs. Plus Ducky had removed Kate's bandage now the bleeding had stopped and replaced it with a far less conspicuous looking plaster. Somehow it made her look far less damaged and more like the understated but sexy Kate she had been crushing over for months. Not that she had stopped crushing on her with the bandage on to be fair.

Abby rose to her feet and joined Kate by her computer screen. She didn't step into the space Kate had left her but instead rested her chin on Kate's shoulder and placed her hands on the desk so her arms where on either side of Kate.

"What you got?" She asked cheerfully, buoyed on by the fact Kate didn't seem uncomfortable with her proximity. The NCIS Agent actually seemed to lean into the contact slightly. Kate pressed play on the footage she had on the screen and Abby watched nervously as she realised what and where it was.

"I came across this by pure chance" Kate admitted as the video rolled on. Abby wasn't sure what she was meant to be looking for at first because nothing seemed to be happening but then she saw what Kate had got so excited at.

"Now that is a very nice find my very Special Agent" Abby virtually purred again drawing a smirk from Kate. The smirking agent had no time to respond though because an awkward cough slash clearing of someone's throat occurred from behind them. Abby pulled back and turned to find McGee awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

"McGee!" Abby screeched excitedly. "Didn't Tony match the tire tracks to a Chevy Suburban?"

"Uh, yeah. Bridgestone Duellers. Factory issue. Uh, what are you doing?" McGee looked from her to Kate nervously. She couldn't decide if he was being curious, pervy or jealous either way it was none of his business.

"Cuddling" she replied cheerfully causing Kate who had turned to face them to chuckle, "and as an extra bonus we caught a break!"

"N-O-R orbited a new Keyhole. They're doing calibration tests using the seventh hole of the Norfolk Naval golf course." Kate explained before swinging back round to face the computer screen.

"Why the seventh hole?" McGee asked curiously as he approached the two of them and stood to the side of Kate in the space she had originally vacated for Abby.

"See? That's why I dig you, McGee. You think specific. Whatever the reason, we are grateful because that orbit took the Keyhole over Newport News! Just let me put it on the big screen…"

Abby leant over Kate again and typed in the correct sequence to re-root the satellite's video causing McGee to blush and turn away so he wasn't watching them. When he was looking the other way Kate glanced at her briefly and grinned. It wasn't the grin that caught Abby's attention though it was the agent's eyes which seemed to momentarily eat her up.

"That's the rooftop!" McGee suddenly spoke up excitedly dragging her attention back to the screen and the matters at hand. "That's me… Tony, Gibbs, Kate."

"That's the building where Ari's sniper nest was right?" Kate checked. It suddenly occurred to Abby that Kate must have worked that out for herself because she had been in hospital still when they had traced the bullet's path. Abby shuddered involuntarily and stood upright hoping Kate wouldn't notice.

"It is" Tim replied, "but Ari's not there."

"What do you want? A video of him shooting me?"

Kate commented at the disappointment in his voice. Abby knew Kate was only messing with him but in reality that would have been a bit uncomfortable to watch but ideal evidence.

"Well, yes and no..." McGee replied awkwardly before moving on quickly. "Okay, then why are you so excited?"

The question was directed at Abby not Kate as the brunette agent had been very laid back about her discovery since her initial little dance.

"About the video or…?" Abby quipped causing McGee to blush again. She would have taken it further but the important moment on the video footage was just about to roll.

"Oh, look! Could it be? A black Chevy Suburban driving down the alleyway."

McGee's eyes nearly popped out his head when the car appeared on the video and he walked towards the large computer screen.

"Uh… can you read the license plate?" he asked as he squinted at the screen.

"That depends more on angle than resolution" Abby admitted as she moved away from Kate and back to her other computer. She started to zoom in on the licence plate but it really was an awkward angle. McGee turned his head and ducked left to right trying to make out the plate which amused her no end especially as Kate was sat at the desk still behind him watching him quizzically.

"It's not a dress, McGee. You can't look up it to see what you want" Abby joked as he ducked lower to try and change the angle he was viewing it at. Finally there was a frame where the plate became clearer and McGee stood bolt upright and swung around to smile at them both.

"I've got to put a BOLO out on the plate" he said excitedly, hugging Abby on the way past.

"We did good, huh?" Abby grinned at his burst of excitement.

"We?" Kate protested from the side as McGee released Abby. The forensic scientist kind of hoped she was feeling a bit jealous by her and Tim's hug but Kate had never seemed like the jealous type.

"Well Kate did good…" Abby admitted, receiving a sexy smile in reward from the beautiful agent.

"You both did great" McGee said hurriedly before scooting out of the lab. Abby watched him disappear out the door wondering if he was rushing away just because of the BOLO or if they were making him nervous. Kate had always flirted a little with Abby in private but rarely publicly and never as much as she had been since Ari had targeted them both. Abby knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but perhaps they had turned a corner. Maybe the good catholic girl was ready to live a little.

"That was diplomatic," Kate spoke up from behind her. "Think McGee is scared of women with guns?"

"Mmmm but unlike you I haven't got a gun" Abby pointed out as she turned to face the NCIS agent again.

"No but you don't need a gun to shoot someone down" Kate drawled back. The agent leant back in her chair and actually checked Abby out. As in she literally looked her up and down. Abby's heart raced and her mouth went dry and she was sure she was going to jump Kate right then and there but then….

"Crap" Abby grumbled as her phone rang and vibrated violently across the lab bench. She recognised the ring tone instantly as Gibbs so she had to get it.

"Gibbs…" she started to speak but he cut her off.

"Abbs I have Ducky, he's safe" Gibbs stated evenly, "let the others know."

"Gibbs is back and he looks pissed" Kate heard McGee exclaim as he entered the lab. She opened her eyes and gazed up at the rather shocked looking probationary agent.

After Gibbs had rung Abby had set up her temporary bed on the floor of the lab and insisted she get some rest. She had been reluctant to sleep at first but she was tired and the strong painkillers she had received at the hospital were wearing off. She was starting to have a blinding headache. She had been awake for a few minutes before McGee had entered because Abby was typing away furiously. She hadn't bothered to open her eyes up until this point though in case her headache returned.

"Oh god did I wake you" McGee instantly apologised. Kate waved away his apology with her hand and sat up. Abby was gazing down at her rather affectionately from her seat by the lab bench which briefly made Kate's heart skip a beat before she forced her focus back on McGee.

"You said Gibbs is pissed off?" she enquired, "not happy with all this terrorist BS then?"

"No" McGee replied, offering her his hand to help her up which she gladly accepted. "He's just demanded to speak to Ari's handler, you know, the one Tony is following around with his tongue hanging out."

Kate dusted herself off and smirked. That sounded like too much fun to pass up even if she was under orders to stay in the lab and avoid field work.

"This I have to see" she admitted as she began to walk off.

"Tony panting like a dog?" Abby enquired from behind her.

"Nothing new there" Kate called out as she carried on walking, "It's Gibbs versus Mossad I want front row seats for."

She was lucky that the lift hadn't left the floor yet and she strode in and pressed for the correct floor. It was a short ride but it gave her a couple of seconds to muse over what was happening between her and Abby. The two of them had been close for a while and had spent plenty of time together outside work. They had been to a spa together, had movie nights and sleepovers at hers. She had always felt an attraction to the forensic scientist, literally since she had starting working with NCIS, but she had fought it down and tried to ignore it. For a start it didn't quite fit in with her belief system but then love was love wasn't it? Secondly she didn't really know if Abby felt the same, only suspected she might. And lastly there was Gibbs and his goddamn rules he was so obsessive over.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened so she tried to shake away thoughts of the beautiful goth for now and focus on the matter at hand. She strode across the pit and up the steps, coming to a halt outside the Conference Room. The door opened just as she reached it and Tony and an elder lady with red hair stepped out. She knew it must be the new director as she certainly didn't look like a Mossad agent.

"Agent Todd" the lady greeted.

"Kate you looking for Gibbs?" Tony didn't wait for an answer before continuing; "because if you are I don't think he wants to be disturbed."

The door hadn't fully closed yet so she stepped around Tony and held it open, totally ignoring what he said. She knew Gibbs may be pissed with her if she just barged in on him but she had something to say and she was going to say it.

She entered and closed the door quietly behind her. If either Gibbs or the pretty Israeli noticed her at that point they showed no sign of it.

"If he wanted you to know he is the sniper, why didn't he use your rifle? An M-Forty?"

The Mossad agent didn't seem quite as unreasonable as Kate had expected and seemed to be willing to talk it through with Gibbs.

"The Bravo Fifty-one he fired is called a 'Kate!'" Gibbs explained calmly. The Israeli paused and ran one of her hands through her hair. Kate could see what McGee had been talking about because the Mossad agent was attractive, female and breathing so she was right up Tony's street.

"I still don't believe Ari is the sniper but what you have said should be investigated" the Israeli conceded. Kate wondered what this woman's link to Ari was because she seemed more than just his handler. Kate couldn't quite put her finger on it as she didn't quite see the two as lovers.

"Well, when the media gets wind of this, it's going to create a furor" Gibbs pointed out pleasantly enough but it was a veiled threat really.

"Are you threatening to go to the media?" the Israeli asked irritably. Gibbs really did know how to push people's buttons; it was amazing somebody hadn't successfully shot him yet.

"No, not me" Gibbs replied calmly, "this could stay between Mossad and NCIS."

"In exchange for what? Setting up Ari for you to kill?"

This Mossad agent still didn't have the measure of Gibbs Kate mused. She saw him as a bit of a rogue agent; which was probably true to some extent as Gibbs liked to push boundaries, but he was not quite that much of a rogue. Gibbs liked to catch the bad guys; he liked to win the game. Just shooting Ari in cold blood would be an empty victory.

"No. Setting me up for Ari" Gibbs corrected her. "If I'm wrong about this, he won't show up."

That's exactly what Kate expected Gibbs to do. In fact she was so sure that's the kind of trick he'd pull when McGee said he was pissed she had headed straight upstairs to take her part in such a scenario,

"And if you're right?" The Israeli asked cautiously.

"Then I'm counting on you to back me up" Gibbs stated matter of factly.

Kate's stomach lurched slightly at his words. She hadn't expected that. She thought he would set such a scenario up with his team backing him up, not rely on a stranger to save his ass if Ari took the bait. Gibbs was a pretty sound judge of character though so if that was the road he was going down then Kate would go down it with him.

"You need a decoy to make it less obvious" Kate spoke up from the side of them. She was still stood by the door and she now felt a bit like as eavesdropping child.

"Agent Todd!" the Israeli was surprised to see her there.

"I take it you're volunteering?" Gibbs asked. Kate nodded and began to approach the two of them. The Mossad agent seemed a bit uncomfortable in her presence which made Kate even more certain the woman's link to Ari was strong.

"Agent Todd this is Ziva David" Gibbs introduced them. Ziva reached her hand out and shook Kate's but her eyes seemed to linger on the plaster on Kate's head.

"I was thinking Tony could drive me to the hospital for a check-up because of headaches" Kate explained. "We can make it look covert by having Tony drive me in a civilian car. You know, sneak us out the back door."

Gibbs tilted his head and looked at her whilst Ziva David ran her fingers through her hair again. The Israeli seemed stressed by the situation but willing to go along with it but Kate knew Gibbs was nervous of putting her at risk.

"DiNozzo isn't to know what's going on" Gibbs instructed. "So I hope you can put on a suitably pained face."

She was surprised Gibbs even felt the need to tell her to keep her mouth shut. Maybe he thought the knock to her head may have shuck all the training out.

"That shouldn't be hard to act with Agent DiNozzo for company" the Israeli agent quipped.

"I'd like to say he got less annoying the more you got to know him…." Kate chuckled. She may be a little weary of trusting this Ziva David but at least she had a decent sense of humour. It wouldn't stop Kate shooting her if anything happened to Gibbs though.

"Then we are agreed" Gibbs paused and looked at Ziva. "Make the call, if he asks about me tell him I have gone somewhere to think. He's done his research, he'll find me."

"Your basement…" Ziva stated, before taking her phone out her pocket and walking out the room without another word or a second glance.

"Apparently she's done her homework too" Kate remarked dryly.


	8. Lab rat fear angry

**Two inches to the Right**

**Topic:**** NCIS**

**Pairing:**** Kate/Abby**

**Rating:**** M (later)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS or I would be writing episodes not fanfics…**

**Summary:**** What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship?**

**Chapter 7 – Lab rat + fear = angry**

Abby had been in the lab on her own for nearly two hours and she was starting to feel incredibly lonely. She should be well used to being on her own but after having so many people in her lab for the last 60 hours she had got used to the company. Kate had marched out to see Gibbs read the riot act about two hours ago and McGee had gone to speak to Gibbs about ten minutes later and neither had returned. She had little to do and had resorted to sitting in her office listening to music but it was doing little to cheer her up or distract her.

She was worried about what they were all doing. Ari had really got her shaken up and not because he had taken a shot at her. He had taken shots at her friends and Kate had been so close to being killed. She couldn't imagine how she'd have felt if Kate had been killed. She was her best friend and she was…well…Kate; beautiful, funny, sweet, lovable Kate. The brunette special agent had made Abby's head spin for a while but after coming so close to losing her it wasn't just Abby's head that seemed to be spinning uncontrollably. How was she meant to cope now she'd let her defences down and Kate Todd had took over her heart and soul?

Abby could tell Kate was feeling something similar. They undoubtedly had an attraction between them and it had intensified since both of them had nearly taken a bullet. Would Kate just push the feelings aside once this was over and try to go back to normal? Did she feel as strongly about Abby as she did about Kate? What the hell would Gibbs think if he realised the two of them had feelings for each other? So many questions running round her head a so few answers that she was giving herself a headache. She really needed a Cafpow.

As if on cue McGee appeared in the lab with Cafpow in hand. He looked around to try and locate her so she lifted her hand and waved. She was slumped down low in her seat with her feet on the desk but the movement seemed to grab his attention and he waved back nearly dropping her drink like a big geek. She was glad to see him but right now she'd prefer Kate or Gibbs.

"Hey," he greeted as he entered, "I thought you'd be needing one of these."

He placed the drink straight into her hand and she took a few sips out the straw before placing it on the table beside her legs.

"Where have you all been?" Abby enquired, trying not to sound too miserable about being left alone.

"Gibbs wanted me to run a background check and the others are all out" he replied. McGee made it sound like the most normal thing ever but it made her stomach lurch in her abdomen.

"Out!" she exclaimed "but Ari….where? Why?"

She'd kicked her feet of the table and stood up as she had started to panic sending her Cafpow sideways but McGee had managed to grab it before it fell off the desk.

"Erm…" the probationary agent stuttered. Abby could tell he was trying to formulate an explanation but he was a rubbish liar.

"Tim?" she demanded an answer of the nervous man.

"Okay but try and stay calm" he replied. "Tony has taken Kate to the hospital to act as bait for Ari but Kate isn't the actual bait it's just a story for that Israeli handler to tell Ari so he knows Gibbs is alone because in reality Gibbs is the bait."

McGee didn't breathe once in his explanation and Abby could barely breathe hearing it all. The word bait had been used to many times in the same sentence as Ari and it made her terrified.

"What if he goes after Kate again?" Abby choked out.

"Gibbs doesn't think he will" McGee tried to calm her, "Gibbs is the one Ari wants."

Abby's head was spinning. Kate was being used as false bait but she was possibly in danger and therefore so was Tony. If they were together and McGee was here then was Gibbs going after Ari alone. God someone was going to get killed.

"How could Gibbs send Kate out as bait after Ari has shot her already?" Abby couldn't hide the fear in her voice as she practically screamed at McGee. She stormed through to the main part of the lab nearly knocking equipment of the lab bench as she went.

"I believe Kate volunteered" McGee admitted as he followed her. When Abby turned to him disbelievingly he put his Cafpow free hand on her shoulder and tried to keep her still.

"She's an NCIS agent Abby it's her job" he reminded her. She still couldn't believe it was all happening.

"I can't believe Tony is letting Gibbs take on Ari alone" Abby protested weakly. McGee released her shoulder and put the Cafpow down on the lab bench nearest her.

"He doesn't know" McGee admitted, "he just thinks he is escorting Kate to have her head checked."

Well that explained why Tony was letting Gibbs take on Ari alone, he didn't know and he wasn't going to be happy when he found out either. She still couldn't believe Kate had offered herself up as bait. Didn't she realise it would crush Abby if something bad happened to her?

Abby was terrified and angry and she just couldn't make herself calm down especially when she heard Tony's voice heading her way from down the corridor.

"All I'm saying is it's a good job he's okay" Tony was ranting at Kate as they entered the lab. Kate just rolled her eyes at him as he turned his attention to Abby and McGee.

"Gibbs just rang and Ari is dead so we can all go home" Tony stated in a slightly irritable tone.

Abby was glad to hear the news about Gibbs but she was still furious with Kate for putting herself in harm's way and she wasn't in the mood to hide it. McGee said something about it being a relief from the side of her but Tony just looked at Abby and raised his eyebrows before turning back to Kate.

"You're right she is more pissed than me" he informed Kate, just in-case she couldn't figure it out for herself. "I'm going to leave and let her bite your head off like a praying mantis because you deserve it Caitlin."

Kate rolled her eyes again as Tony turned to march away but McGee cut in causing him to turn back again.

"Female Praying Mantis bit the heads of the males they are mating with Tony" McGee corrected.

"I know that McGeek!" Tony snapped before storming off, knocking shoulders with Kate when she didn't move out his way. Abby knew he'd be mad for being left out the loop but Kate didn't seem a bit bothered by how pissed off he seemed. The special agent did seem a little less confident of herself when Abby threw another glare her way and she lowered her head to avoid making eye contact.

"Erm I'm going to go" McGee admitted nervously. The probationary agent obviously deciding he did not want to get mixed up in this disagreement as he was the only man there to have his head bitten off using Tony's analogy.

Abby couldn't see the way he looked at Kate on the way out but she guessed from Kate's glance towards him that it was a sympathetic one. Everyone else had run away but Kate stood still waiting for Abby to unleash her rage. Her strength and conviction only served to infuriate Abby all the more in this situation. She just wanted to scream 'I love you' at the NCIS Agent but somehow she managed to keep a small amount of control as her mouth started to run.

"Do you want to get killed?"

Kate had known Abby would be upset and mad when she found out but she wasn't quite prepared for how angry and scared the forensic scientist seemed when Kate entered her lab. There was not even a veiled attempt to hide her feelings in front of their two male co-workers who had pretty much ran for the hills. Kate had wanted to tell Abby herself once she had got back safe but obviously McGee had told the forensic scientist already and Kate was about to suffer the consequences.

"Do you want to get killed?"

The first words out of Abby's mouth were harsh and angry but Kate was willing to take it without getting annoyed in return. She had scared Abby senseless and she needed to let it pour out.

"No" she replied softly, "I wanted Ari captured or dead so he couldn't hurt anyone anymore."

Abby snorted and raised her hands in frustration at Kate's words and she stepped away from the agent so she slammed backwards into the bench.

"I just wanted to protect you" Kate admitted as she took a step closer to the raven haired scientist.

"By giving the bastard the chance to kill you?" Abby snapped angrily, "God Kate don't you realise what losing you would do to me?"

Kate's mouth went try and her heart started racing. Was Abby saying what she thought she was saying? Was she admitting to having feelings for her?

"Do you think you are immortal?" the forensic scientist continued to rant as her voice cracked and silent tears started to pour down her face.

Kate took another step towards her so they were only a foot away from each other. She could see the tears glistening in the light and she longed to reach out and wipe them away. She wanted to be able to say something that would calm the goth but her mind was blank.

"It's my job" Kate said weakly; disappointed with herself that it was all she could come up with.

"A gust of wind Kate…Two inches to the right and you'd have been dead and I can't stop thinking about it. It's eating me up and I know it shouldn't be because I know it's your job and you put your life at risk every day..."

Kate instinctively took the final step into Abby's personal space and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling the forensic scientist flush against her and hugging her. Abby sobbed loudly and wrapped her arms around Kate's back; her hands gripping at Kate's jacket and pulling the special agent impossibly tightly against her.

"I'm safe honey and I'm right here" Kate tried to sooth the younger woman. "I'm right here with you."

Even though Abby was crying Kate couldn't help think that it felt perfect being pressed into the taller woman. It was something she definitely wanted repeating but in better circumstances. The only downside was that Abby's tears were running down the side of Kate's face and hair that was pressed against the forensic scientist. She reached out and started to gently wipe away the tears from the exposed side of Abby's face with her thumb, cupping the goth's face in her hand in the process.

Abby small sobs ceased as Kate stroked her face and the NCIS agent could hear and feel her heart rate and breathing increase at the contact. It was exhilarating for Kate and she knew her own breathing must have quickened in response. As she slicked one of Abby's tears away her thumb came into contact with the side of Abby's lips. They felt soft and full and she instinctively ran her thumb back over them again but this time more boldly over the centre of them. As her thumb slowed over Abby's lips the forensic scientist softly kissed the digit and Kate felt her heart do something athletic in her chest. She instantly tilted her head slightly and pressed her lips against Abby's cheek in response. Abby gasped at the contact and Kate had to hold herself back from the desire to grasp Abby's face in her hands and kiss her like she'd never kissed anyone before. The only thing stopping her was the fact they were in the workplace.

"I don't want to go home and be on my own" Abby said softly, "I know he's dead but I'm not ready yet…"

She felt her heart flip again at Abby's words and she released her hold of the raven haired woman and cupped her face with both hands to reassure her. Kate hadn't pictured Abby going home alone tonight. She wasn't ready to be apart from Abby either after all that had happened.

"You don't have to go home alone Abby" she reassured the forensic scientist. Abby looked at her with hope shining in her eyes; a look that Kate found so intoxicatingly beautiful even with tears streaming down her face that she had to mentally remind herself she was at work again. No kissing the co-worker on security camera at work. Kate dropped her hands down to her side and edged back slightly so there was a small amount of breathing space between them.

"We can go to mine and order pizza or something else unhealthy" Kate offered. Abby's face lit up with a broad smile but then she frowned.

"I need a shower" the forensic scientist said almost nervously.

"I have a shower Abby" Kate pointed out with a bemused tone, "and a bath you can soak in for hours if you want."

Abby had showered at hers before but the boundaries of their friendship were shifting and Kate thought it was sweet Abby was making sure something so simple was okay. In fact Kate found the idea more than okay and the mental image that popped into her head would make most people blush…although probably not Tony.

"Let's shut everything down, turn the lights off and go home."

Abby smiled brightly and practically bounced round on the spot to turn the large monitor behind her off. It meant that the forensic scientist had moved away from the lab bench slightly so her rear was now a hairs breadth away from Kate's front. Without thinking Kate placed her hands on Abby's hips, stilling the raven haired scientist instantly. Abby straightened up and placed her hands on top of Kate's.

"Kate…" Abby said her name breathlessly.

Her palms felt warm and soft against Kate's knuckles and the special agent had to use all her self-control to remove her hands from Abby's hips and take a step backwards.

"I'll just shut off the rest of the stuff" Abby said with a smirk on her face as she turned to face Kate.

"Right…" the special agent agreed, taking another step back so she was a safe distance away. "We should hurry up…and go."

Abby flicked all the switches and they headed to the door. Just as Kate turned the lab lights out Abby gasped and dashed back into the darkness, emerging with a nearly full cafpow a few seconds later.

"What?" Abby questioned Kate's bemused face. "I can't let it go to waste!"


	9. No More Walls

**Two inches to the Right**

**Topic:**** NCIS**

**Pairing:**** Kate/Abby**

**Rating:**** M (later)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS or I would be writing episodes not fanfics…**

**Summary:**** What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8 – No more walls**

Abby had left her Hurst at work and they had driven back to Kate's apartment in the special agents car with one stop at the Chinese Takeaway by Kate's to pick up the order they had rung through as they left work. They had ordered quite a bit but Kate could well imagine most of it ending up in the fridge for tomorrow as they were probably both too tired to stuff their faces full of food no matter how hungry they felt.

Abby had been relatively quiet for the ride home even though she'd had a cafpow and Kate could swear the raven haired forensic scientist kept on nodding off in the passenger seat. Poor Abby had only had about an hours sleep in three days whereas Kate had slept for a couple of hours in the hospital and in the lab earlier in the day. She was still feeling pretty wrecked though and probably shouldn't have drove.

When they reached the apartment Abby gallantly carried the bag of food as well as her own stop over bag whilst Kate found the keys and let them in. It felt quite strange to be back in her apartment finally after all that had happened and she couldn't say she was glad to be back. It wasn't really homely, more clean and sterile. Home seemed to be just a place to rest between cases not enjoy. The most vibrant thing there was probably the exhausted forensic scientist.

"Let's go plate some of this up" Kate instructed as they entered.

The living room, kitchen and dining table where all open plan so Abby flung her bag onto the sofa and followed Kate over to the kitchen units. Kate got out two plates as Abby opened a couple of the cartons. When Abby was given her plate she just put half a portion of chicken chow mein and some spring rolls on it and left it at that.

"I think this is all I can manage for now" the raven haired woman explained.

"Me too" Kate admitted. She tipped the other half of the chow mein and the spring rolls onto her plate and put the rest of the food into the fridge. Abby binned the empty cartons and they took their plates and a fork each over to the table and sat down.

"God I needed this" Abby admitted as she finished her first bite full.

Kate could relate to that especially as it was a particularly tasty chow mein; or maybe she was just that hungry anything would have tasted incredible.

"It feels strange to be home" Kate admitted, "I thought we were going to be on lockdown forever."

Abby was about to take another mouthful of the noodles but stopped and stared at Kate intently.

"Do you feel safe?" Abby asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kate responded with a question. Ari was dead and everything was fine right so why was Abby asking? Plus Kate felt kind of content to be sat sharing a meal with the forensic scientist so sure she felt safe.

"Do you think it's over?" Abby reworded her question nervously.

"Is what over?" Kate enquired, not really sure about what the forensic scientist was referring to.

"I know Ari is dead but that woman….his handler….she won't start shooting at us right?" Abby asked, pushing her food around the plate nervously.

"Ziva David? No I don't think so" Kate replied honestly. "She is upset of course because he was her brother but I think she feels more betrayed by Ari that she feels pissed off with Gibbs."

"She is Ari's sister?" Abby asked agog.

"Was" I corrected, "and yes half-sister, there father is the guy who runs Mossad in Israel. I don't think Mossad will come after Gibbs considering Ari turned out to be a double agent."

Abby looked surprised by the new information but didn't ask how Kate knew it all. Instead the forensic scientist continued eating, mulling it all over in silence. Kate remained silent too as she polished off her plate of food. She was sure Abby was thinking about consequences concerning Ari but Kate's mind had wandered back to more pleasant thoughts containing the aforementioned forensic scientist. How her brain got from Mossad to thinking about how to talk to Abby about 'them' or move it all along in some way was a bit of a leap after all.

"Do you want a bath?" Kate asked after she had finished her own food. Abby was still eating but once she'd swallowed the food currently in her mouth she replied.

"I can just have a quick shower" Abby replied dismissively. Kate knew Abby would probably love a bath but didn't want to kidnap Kate's bathroom for that long.

"You should have a bath and relax for a bit you deserve it" Kate insisted. "I'll run it for you whilst you finish eating if you want?"

"Okay thanks" Abby agreed, smiling sweetly at Kate and making the special agents heart pound in her chest.

"Just come through when you are ready" Kate said stuttered before leaving the table and heading off into the bathroom. Abby was obviously still a little on edge and Kate wanted to relax her. She couldn't think of anything better than a nice long soak in a hot bath to take the tension out of someone. Plus the idea of Abby naked in her bath was kind of divine…even though as her colleague she shouldn't be thinking about that. Maybe she was spending too much time with Tony.

She put the plug in and turned the hot water on in her tall corner bath. She had a fantastic bottle of bath bubbles that had been part of a set her sister sent her. She really wanted to use them for Abby as they made the bath really bubbly and made the water feel and smell divine. Her sister may be annoying at times with her I'm a psychiatrist and I can read your mind bull but she had good taste at least. Kate found the bottle in her cabinet and poured a healthy amount in the hot water that was slowly filling the tub making the room instantly smell of sweet cinnamon. Once the water hit half way she turned the cold tap on as well to get the water to the perfect temperature. Just as it was about right Abby entered with her bag and placed it by the door. Kate turned the water off and placed a couple of towels out on the radiator for Abby so they would be warm by the time she needed them.

"Wow it smells heavenly in here" Abby commented, smiling Kate affectionately.

"It might feel a little hot when you first get in but it should be perfect to unwind in" Kate said as she took a few steps toward Abby. It put her just in front of the beautiful forensic scientist and her body seemed to hum from just being that close to her. Fighting all she was feeling for this woman just didn't seem like an option anymore.

"Get in, relax and take as long as you want" Kate instructed, trying to ignore the urge to lean forward and kiss the raven haired beauty in front of her.

Abby looked a little surprised by Kate's actions, the running of the bath etc, but very pleased. Kate felt suddenly shy and dipped her head, busying herself with admiring how shiny Abby's boots were. When she finally looked up at Abby she found the forensic scientist staring back at her. Kate couldn't read the raven haired woman's expression but it dawned on Kate that she needed to leave so that Abby could actually use the bath she had just run her.

"Shout if you need me" she told the forensic scientist before steadily making her way out of the room.

She didn't wait for a reply and gently closed the bathroom door over as she exited. There was no lock on the door as she didn't exactly have anyone she needed to have privacy from. The idea of that thin door being all that was between her and a striping Abby was like torture. So tortuous that she pressed her forehead against the door and tried to catch her breath. Abby had been in her shower before and Kate had felt 'stirrings' that she'd desperately tried to ignore but this was 10,000 times worse. Her resistance was getting thinner and thinner each passing hour and now with the object of her affections so close her resistance was paper thin. It couldn't be wrong if she wanted Abby and Abby wanted her too right? She was so sure the forensic scientist felt the same and it was gradually giving her a new lease of confidence. So had she had made up her mind? Crazy or not was she was going to make her move on Abby Schuito, her friend, her co-worker and another woman? Her parents, Gibbs, God and everyone else be dammed.

How the hell she was going to make a move was another matter so she decided to give it some thought over a glass of wine whilst Abby bathed. She had a nice bottle of red merlot which she located and uncorked. First she poured out one glass for herself and took a small sip; it really was a fantastic wine. An idea crept into her head; it would be nice for Abby to be able to relax with a glass in the bath. It would be a sweet thing to do and Abby would really appreciate it… and Abby would be in the bath covered by the bubbles so she wouldn't really be invading her privacy, although if Abby wanted her to invade her privacy Kate was totally fine with that too.

She poured a second glass and took both drinks towards the bathroom. For a second she hesitated by the door, her new found courage faltering briefly before she managed to catch herself. She pushed the door open lightly and stepped inside. Abby was already in the bath and was covered by tons of bubbles, with her head tipped back and resting on the side of the bath. She seemed oblivious to Kate's presence and the special agent briefly teetered in the middle of the room. She wasn't really scared of her own feelings, she was sure of how she felt; she just had no idea what to say. Maybe words could be superfluous…maybe actions do speak louder than words.

Kate knelt on the step by the bath, careful not to tip the glasses, and placed a soft kiss on the forensic scientist's lips. Abby's lips parted and she gasped; opening her eyes as Kate straightened up again and looking at her with a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Kate?" she questioned softly as she saw the two wine glasses in the brunettes hands.

The NCIS agent leant over Abby and the bath and placed the glasses on the ledge between the bath and the wall before softly kissing the forensic scientist again. This time Abby responded, moving her lips slowly against Kate's before the special agent pulled away and stood up.

Abby's eyes where lit up so bright as she opened her eyes again and looked at her. Kate's heart felt like it stopped beating for several seconds at the intense look the forensic scientist was giving her. It was now or never, this was Kate's moment to break free and let herself feel love.

She slowly lifted her top and removed it over her head; never breaking eye contact with Abby except for the nanosecond her top passed her eyes. Abby's eyes devoured hers before darting down to devour the bit of Kate's body that had been revealed to her. Kate hadn't finished there though and she slowly slid her trousers down her legs, taking her socks off with them, leaving her stood in only her underwear. It was nothing to write home about, just plain white lace, but from Abby's facial expression you'd have thought she was wearing something far sexier.

"Kate…." This time it was not a question but a plea for her to hurry up.

She wasn't one to tease and she slowly unfastened her bra and let it slip over her shoulders and fall to the floor. Abby's eyes followed it fall to the ground before slowly raising to admire Kate's breasts. The special agent was feeling more and more appreciated and turned on by the second. Abby's eyes were literally dancing all over her body and the forensic scientists tongue darted out to wet her lips. Kate reached down to the rim of her panties and slowly eased them down her legs before stepping out of them and straightening up. Abby and the hot bath looked so inviting she wasted no time standing around now she was unburdened of her clothes. As she stepped up to the bath Abby reached out to her with a wet, bubbly hand and gently tugged Kate into the bath with her so the NCIS agent ended up straddling her. Kate groaned the instant she settled against Abby's naked thighs and she leant forward to capture the raven haired beauty in a searing and passionate kiss.

One minute Abby had been sinking into a hot bath and thinking how utterly wonderful Special Agent Caitlin Todd was and the next minute she had her in the bath naked with her. It was a very sudden turn around but she wasn't going to complain about it or ask any questions. Instead she just wrapped her arms around the beautiful brunette and kissed her back as passionately as she was being kissed.

The feeling of Kate's naked body straddling hers, the hot water surrounding them and the special agent's lips on hers was intoxicating and she gasped as Kate's tongue flicked across her lips to demand entrance. Abby was sure she was dreaming, she'd fell asleep in the bath or something. Yet as Kate continued to kiss her and then captured her lower lip between her teeth Abby knew that even in her wildest dreams she would never imagine the brunette like this.

Kate's hands roamed down Abby's arms, dipping under the water and then running back up her sides. They came to a stop at Abby's breasts and the forensic scientist gasped out in shock and pleasure as Kate's hands cupped them firmly and ran her thumbs over Abby's nipples. Abby's hands, which had been resting on Kate's hips until now, copied Kate's movements and firmly flicked the Special Agent's erect nipples.

Kate broke the kiss and breathed out Abby's name as she pressed her forehead against Abby's. Her thumb was dancing all over Abby's breast and it felt wonderful for the forensic scientist. She tugged on the Special Agent's nipples slightly which elicited a gasp and caused the brunette to grind down against Abby's hips. The raven haired forensic scientist was sure she'd died and gone to heaven because hot and wet Caitlin Todd moving her naked body against her was…well…hot.

Abby trailed her hands lower down the flat of Kate's stomach, slowly and carefully, nervous of pushing things too fast. The brunette sat more upright giving Abby room; the forensic scientist found herself captivated by Kate's eyes as her hands drifted lower and lower. The Special Agent's eyes had darkened with desire and held Abby's. No questions needed to be asked; Kate wanted Abby to make love to her.

Without breaking eye contact with brunette Abby slid her hand between the Special Agent's legs and slipped her forefinger between Kate's folds and stroked her clit whilst she continued to work her nipple with the other hand. Kate moaned loudly and fell forward slightly, stopping herself slamming into Abby by reaching her left hand out and balancing herself using the back of the bath. Her face was inches away from Abby's and the forensic scientist felt her insides clench with desire when she saw the look of pleasure that graced Kate's features.

"You are so beautiful" Abby complimented Kate with a raspy voice. She knew she was turned on but she was slightly surprised by how breathy she sounded.

Abby changed the angle that her finger was stroking at and Kate gasped out again and instantly reached down with her right hand and slid her one of her slender fingers between Abby's legs.

"Oh my god" they both gasped out at the same time.

Abby couldn't believe how assured Kate seemed. Making love with a woman for the first time was always easier than a man because as a woman you know what you like yourself and you transpose it. Even still Abby was surprised by how firm and insistent Kate's touch was as the Special Agent circled her clit with her fingertip one way and then the other.

Abby slipped her first two fingers lower and entered Kate carefully, making sure she had the correct angle before she started to thrust them inside the brunette firmly. The feeling of Kate's walls around her fingers made Abby's desire notch up yet another level and she leant forward and captured the Special Agent's lips in a searing kiss.

Kate didn't have the angle to enter Abby but the brunette continued to circle and flick the forensic scientist's clit as they kissed. Abby was surprised how quickly she was being taken to the edge of an orgasm and she had to break out of the kiss to gasp for air as it grew ever closer. Kate was obviously close too as she had pressed further forward into Abby and her head tipped back the second their lips had parted. The raven haired scientist watched with a mixture of desire and amazement as she got a close up view of Kate's face as the Agent gasped and writhed. The brunette's walls clenched tightly around Abby's fingers and Abby reached around the Agent with her other hand and held her close as Kate rode out her orgasm. The brunette was determined to take her with her though and frantically rubbed Abby's clit. It worked and Abby tumbled over the edge after her, both continuing their administrations till they both stilled.

Abby left her fingers inside Kate as the held each other in silence for nearly a minute. When Kate eventually sat up slightly Abby removed her two fingers and reached up to move Kate's hair, which was damp with steam from the hot water, out of her face.

"Hey" Kate said softly.

"Hey" Abby replied, smirking slightly at the beautiful Agent. Kate looked amazing all the time but she looked sensational with the sexed up look. Abby was silently praying she'd get to see the look often and that this wasn't going to be some sort of weird one off.

"I thought you might like a drink" Kate chuckled lightly.

Abby glanced at the two glasses of wine to the side of them and smirked. It certainly didn't seem like the Special Agent was regretting it just yet. Kate reached over to the wine and passed Abby a glass before shuffling around so she was facing the other way and naturally fell into a position between Abby's legs. Abby closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of Kate's skin as the brunette reached for her own glass. The feeling of Kate pressed back against her front like this was heavenly.

"Is this okay?" Kate asked as she tipped her head back against Abby's shoulder and snuggled in.

"It's perfect" Abby admitted. She couldn't think of any better way to describe it….just perfect.


	10. Washing the Fear Away

**Two inches to the Right**

**Topic:**** NCIS**

**Pairing:**** Kate/Abby**

**Rating:**** M (later)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NCIS or I would be writing episodes not fanfics…**

**Summary:**** What if there had been wind that day and Ari's shot had only skimmed Kate's head? How would the fear of losing Kate effect Abby and their relationship?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

COMMENT!

**Chapter 9 – Washing the fear away**

They had soaked in the bath together for just over 30 minutes before the water started to chill. There was no talking and other than just picking up their wine glasses from time to time and sipping there was no movement. In fact there had been a lull for about 10 minutes were Abby was convinced Kate had dosed off. She had been close to it herself, especially with the heady scent of cinnamon that where wafting around the room and the soft heat radiating of Kate's body. Abby had spent 30 minutes in heaven. It had to end at some point though and eventually Kate had shifted slightly and declared that the 'better get out before one of them drifted off and drowned.'

They hadn't got out instantly because Kate had washed her hair, trying to avoid the plaster Ducky had put over her wound, and very sweetly used the showerhead by the bath to help Abby wash hers. The brunette had applied the shampoo herself and gently massaged it into Abby's scalp. If Abby had any energy reserves left it would have been quite a sexual experience but as she was now totally wiped out it was sweet and caring. It was exactly what she needed to push down those niggling thoughts that had rose to the surface the second Kate had started moving again. She had instantly expected a freak out because if anyone was going to freak out it would surely be Kate. Abby wanted this and had wanted it for a long time, Kate and her naturally reserved nature had always seemed like the blockade. It was almost ironic that it had been the Special Agent who had initiated it. There would surely be a freak out of some sort coming though, whether it be on exiting the bath, going to bed or in the cold light of morning.

"Come on sweetheart you must be exhausted" Abby heard Kate call out to her. When she focused back onto the brunette she found that somehow during her reverie Kate had exited the bath and had a towel wrapped around her. She's even meant to towel her hair so it wasn't dripping wet anymore.

"Oh" Abby responded in shock and a bit of awe at the sight before her. The towel wasn't a huge one and it didn't cover much. Abby's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the Special Agents toned and smooth legs; legs that had been very recently straddling her.

Somehow Abby managed to stumble to her feet and step out the bath and into the warm towel Kate had held out for. It was fluffy and larger than the one Kate had wrapped around her and Abby smiled at the gesture. She felt her nerves dissipating even more when Kate began to gently towel dry Abby's back and sides before slowly and deliberately reaching round with both hands from behind her to towel dry her chest and abdomen. This was definitely not a freak out.

The towel rose up over Abby's head and Kate towel dried her hair. It briefly occurred to Abby that she was almost being treated like a small child or a dog but then again she must have seemed totally wiped out to Kate as she had remained completely still since exiting the bath. It was another irony perhaps that by worrying that Kate would freak out any second she was actually freaking out a little. She really needed to stop, take a deep breath and get her head together.

Just as she took that deep breath Kate's lips ghosted across her neck before settling on a spot just below her ear and kissing her softly. Abby gasped out lightly and then again as Kate's hands wrapped the towel around her waist and started smoothing down her hips and her thighs over the material.

"You know I never thought I would be so attracted to someone with so many tattoos" Kate admitted in between soft kisses against the barbed wire on Abby's neck.

"No?" Abby asked groggily, her mind fogged with exhaustion and desire.

"I find everything about you intoxicating" Kate continued her gentle assault on Abby's neck.

"Yeah?" Abby mumbled, mentally kicking herself for not being able to formulate a proper response.

"Yeah" Kate chuckled before pulling away from Abby, leaving the forensic scientist suddenly feel like there was a void in her soul when Kate wasn't pressed into her.

"C'mon sleepy" Kate commanded, "let's go to bed before you fall asleep standing."

No freak out tonight. Kate was lightly tugging at Abby's hand and guiding them from the bathroom where Abby's night clothes remained. They were going to go to bed with each other; naked.

"You know only horses can fall asleep on their feet Kate" Abby mumbled as Kate led her across the living room and into the bedroom, flicking lights off as they went before releasing her as they entered the bedroom.

"No, horses can sleep on their feet successfully, technically ANYONE can try Abby" Kate corrected brightly as she went to the lamp and switched it on.

Abby watched as the Special Agent walked back towards her and turned the bedroom light off. Abby had been rooted to the spot until Kate leant around her to flick the switch but she found her hands reaching out to the brunette and resting on her towel clad hips. At first her eyes trailed after her hands and stayed just long enough to admire Kate's barely covered thighs again before wandering slowly back up to meet Kate's eyes. The brunette smiled broadly at Abby's blatant check out causing Abby to blush slightly.

"Can I take your towel off?" Abby asked shyly causing Kate to chuckle.

"I didn't plan to sleep in it" Kate replied flirtatiously.

Abby took that as a yes and gently slid her hands up over Kate's towel clad Abs and breasts before releasing the towel and letting it slowly creep down Kate's body and fall to the ground.

"You're beautiful" the words slipped out her mouth before her brain even seemed to register them. Kate had described her as intoxicating but Kate...Kate was intoxicating. Her flawless creamy skin and toned body, her ample breasts, the curve of her neck, her perfect facial structure and ever tidy hair...Kate was intoxicating. So intoxicating she barely registered Kate removing her own towel and letting it drop to the floor too.

"So are you" Kate replied sincerely. Abby felt Kate's hand tugging at hers again and she allowed herself to be dreamily led to the bed and guided down and into the covers. She shifted over and let Kate slide in next to her. The Special Agent propped herself up on her elbow and ran her other hand across Abby's shoulder, tracing her clavicle and muscles one by one.

"Tomorrow morning I promise I will show you how beautiful I find you" Kate finally punctuated the silence. "Tonight Abby...tonight I just want to fall asleep in your arms again."

Before Abby even had a chance to consider a reply Kate's lips pressed against hers sweetly and slowly; again and again until finally she rested her head on Abby's shoulder, cuddled into her side and they fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

Kate woke up slowly, aware first of all that there was light seeping in through the blinds and hitting her right in the face. Then as she tried to shift positions she felt strong arms encircling her and a warm and super soft body pressing against her back. At some point in the night they must have moved round so Abby had ended up spooning her.

Kate slowly shifted round in Abby's arms so she was facing her and the light was no longer troubling her and took some time to admire the sleeping forensic scientist. She'd done this before when they had fallen asleep together tangled up on the sofa during movie night but it had never been this intimate. In fact previously she'd felt a bit naughty and voyeuristic but after last night she was pretty sure she could get caught staring without feeling mortified. After all her and Abby had made love...in her bath...skipping about ten stages of sexual intercourse and going straight in at the steamy location sex. For someone who had previously fought and hid her feelings completely Kate thought that was pretty good going. It left them with a small dilemma this morning of course because they had totally skipped the talking stage and would surely have to catch up on that now.

Abby stirred slightly in her sleep and cuddled even closer to the Special Agent. Her head was now buried in the crook of Kate's neck and Kate could smell her shampoo in the forensic scientist's hair. Abby's breasts were crushed into Kate's and the brunette could feel her chest steadily rise and fall as she slept. She had described her as intoxicating last night; in fact it had been the only thing she had really said. Now lying in the forensic scientists arms she mentally reiterated that sentiment; Abby was intoxicating even when sleeping. Kate had the overwhelming urge to make love to her again.

She reached up and brushed Abby's hair away from her neck and started kissing the soft skin between her neck and her shoulder softly. Abby stirred slightly but stayed asleep so Kate flicked her tongue against the sensitive patch of skin instead. This time the forensic scientist moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around Kate. The special agent nipped at the same spot and Abby jerked slightly before gasping and moaning out Kate's name.

This spurred Kate on even more and she turned her head to capture the forensic scientist's lips, revelling in the feeling of how soft and supple they were against her own. Abby was still a bit sleepy so Kate was able to take control of the kiss and immediately made it deep and demanding. After last night Kate had pretty much hurdled any fears that had prevented her making the jump before. Now all that remained was passion and love. She was in love with Abby Scuito.

The brunette pulled back so she could look into Abby's eyes and the forensic scientist gazed back at her fondly, her dark orbs shining in the semi light of the room. Keeping their eyes locked Kate let her hand wander down the side of Abby's neck and over her chest; stopping to cup her breasts and palm her nipples. All the while she kept eye contact with the forensic scientist, loving how her eyes dilated at the touch. Her hands crept lower over Abby's flat stomach, eliciting a moan out of the forensic scientist and then a gasp when her fingers crept between her legs.

Abby's eyes slammed closed and Kate allowed herself a few seconds to just enjoy the expression on her face and the wetness she had found pooled between her legs. The bath water had masked it the night before and Kate found it very stimulating to feel the effect she was having on the other woman just through simply touching her. She had no intentions of just using her fingers this time because even though she was slightly nervous about trying it she wanted to use her mouth on Abby; she wanted to be able to give her that.

So she began to trail kisses across Abby's shoulder and across her chest, repositioning them so Abby was on her back and Kate was straddling one of her legs. She kept a steady rhythm with her fingers on Abby's clit as she took her left nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. Abby's back arched of the bed, encouraging the Special Agent on. Kate's tongue flicked the scientist's nipple a couple of times before moving onto the other breast. The moans from Abby were sexy and encouraging and Kate began her steady decent with her mouth again; this time licking at her ribs and causing Abby to squirm slightly. As her tongue continued south over Abby's abs Kate could smell the musky scent of Abby's arousal and it gave her the final bit of confidence she needed to settle between the raven haired beauty's legs. The view of Abby's slick wet folds greeted her and Kate was relieved to feel even stronger pangs of arousal and a rush of wetness to her own core. Yes, she could definitely do this. However, before she could spread the forensic scientist's folds and take her first tentative taste Abby's hand pressed against her shoulder.

Kate looked up from between the forensic scientist's legs to find the raven haired woman staring at her, worry written across her features.

"Are you okay honey?" she immediately asked.

"You're not going to freak out right?" Abby whispered nervously.

Kate felt her chest flutter at the affection and love she felt for this woman. Saying those three words quite yet seemed a little early in what was blossoming between them so she stuck to a much simpler answer.

"No I was planning on making love to you instead."

She didn't wait for Abby's reply but she did hear her gasp in response before gasping even louder when Kate's tongue slid slowly up through her folds and against her clit. Kate mused that the forensic scientist tasted slightly fruity but kept the thought to herself. Instead she focused on being good at what she was doing. She had always been a bit of a perfectionist and she planned to be damn good at making love to Abby so she thought about the kind of movements and places she found sensitive and sought them out.

Firstly, there was no rush so she slowly slid her tongue through Abby's folds several times before sucking each of them into her mouth. These movements seemed to be having the desired effect because the forensic scientist twitched underneath her, trying to guide Kate towards her most sensitive spot but failing. After she was satisfied that Abby felt suitably teased she let her tongue run up and over her clit before circling it firmly with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh god Kate" Abby gasped out, both hands wrapping in her hair almost painfully in pleasure.

Kate changed the direction of her circles, eliciting yet another gasp of her name, before using the flat of her tongue to lick Abby's clit from left to right and then up and down. Abby seemed to like the pressure and the constant change in direction and her hips bucked underneath Kate's mouth. The Special Agent had to pin her hips down with both hands to keep her still before continuing with the firm movements of her tongue. It became apparent instantly that this was going to take Abby over the edge very quickly but she couldn't stop. With every buck and every moan Abby made her feel wilder and wilder, something she had never felt before, and she couldn't bring herself to physically stop. Even when Abby tumbled over the edge once and then a second time in quick succession Kate wanted to carry on but Abby's hands fumbled at her shoulders and desperately stilled her.

When Kate lifted her head she found Abby lathered in a sheen of sweat and panting so hard her chest was visibly rising up and down. She couldn't help the pleased smirk that crossed her face as she wiped her mouth dry with the back of her hand.

"Uh-huh you have every right to feel pleased with yourself Special Agent Caitlin Todd" Abby breathlessly chuckled. "So much for this freak out I have been expecting since last night."

"I can freak out if you want" Kate offered as she crept up Abby body and slumped next to her on the bed. "I thought we'd had enough drama over the last couple of days to last us a while though."

Abby turned over onto her side to face her and gently cupped her face. They stared at each other affectionately for a few seconds before Abby broke the silence again.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked seriously, "secret lovers, best friends who have sex, move in together, get married, have kids?"

"I don't think we should get married this week but if you move in and things seem to fit then I'll ask you...okay?" Kate's tone was light but the sentiment was true. Caitlin Todd was committing if Abby would have her.

The forensic scientist looked surprised and a bit confused; Kate knew she was struggling to figure out if Kate could possibly be serious.

"We need to keep this to ourselves for a bit and test it out I guess...although I am confident we will work out. I just think we should both be certain before we have to tell Gibbs we are breaking rule whatever this is. If you want to that is...of course."

"I want us" Abby smiled softly before cuddling into Kate's side and kissing her shoulder.

It occurred to Kate that she was holding back still even though she had said so much. This wasn't part of the plan, she was meant to be opening up and feeling free to love. She couldn't hold back now at the very beginning of this new dawn.

"Abby I love you" she forced the word out, causing her voice to crack slightly. Abby raised her head from Kate's shoulder and caught her eyes. The forensic scientist looked...happy, delighted in fact.

"Mmmm I love you too" she replied cheerfully before assaulting Kate's chin and lips with kisses. The Special Agent giggled and squirmed under all the attention and Abby took her chance to roll them over and straddle Kate. Kate started to wrestle back but Abby's next words stilled her.

"Let me make love to you" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Kate relaxed and let Abby push her hands above her head, enjoying the close up view of the forensic scientist's breasts she was getting. Abby dipped back down so their faces were on level and smirked.

"Its rule 12 by the way" Abby giggled. "Gibbs' rule about not dating co-workers I mean."


End file.
